Finding Each Other:Jimmy & Nikkie
by BoRn2BeMe141
Summary: A teenager who now lives in Canada goes to a new school.She likes a guy, and he likes her, thing is he thinks he dosn't have a chance with her because of all the drama. Find Out what happens!
1. Chapter 1:A New Home

"Finding Each Other"  
  
A Degrassi Story  
  
Nikkie Stevenson, your typical 15 year old, not a geek, not popular(at least she doesn't think she is), she has bunches of friends, and she is just.. Normal. She lives in Virginia, where it is, quiet and nature was everywhere. Nikkie loved the rain. She is the middle child. She has a little sister who's 5 named Alexa and a older sister who's 18 named Raylese. They live with their dad Chris and new stepmom Kayla. Their real mom died on Nikkie's birthday when she turned 8, in a car accident. Nikkie always blamed herself for her death. But later on when she turned 10 she hardly ever blamed herself anymore. Then 3 weeks after Nikkie had turned 10 , Kayla had Alexa. But no matter what mother each of them had they were a close family. But when Kayla's mother who lives in Canada gives the news that she has cancer, Kayla is forced to move their to take care of her. Having to bring the family along. Even though Nikkie had to leave, she knew she would keep all the memories of her mother in her heart.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Chapter 1: A new Home  
  
It was early morning around 9:45. As Nikkie walked around the airport struggling with her luggage she thought to herself about her new school and the friends she would make. "Nikkie my bag is too heavy" whined Alexa. Nikkie realized it was her father's giant suitcases. She put down her bags and switched the big suitcase with her napsack full of her sneakers. Nikkie asked her " is that better" , Alexa replied " Yup , much better" , and she skipped forward to her father. Nikkie loved Alexa, but at times she would get on her nerves.  
  
While they put their bags down and waited for a empty taxi, Kayla came over to Nikkie and Raylese. She put her arms around them both. " Why the long faces, girls" she asked. Raylese looked at her and said " What if we don't like it here" Kayla replied " Well you never know, it's a great place here, my mom found that beautiful house across the street from hers, remember in the pictures, and you all will have your own rooms, and you'll get used to it I promise. Trust me you'll make plenty of friends and you'll have a great time, OK". They both nodded and she gave them a kiss on the forehead. A taxi pulled up and they put their things in the trunk. Nikkie, Raylese and Kayla sat in the back with Alexa on Kaylas lap, and Chris sat in the front. He gave the driver the directions, and they were off. It was a long drive from the airport to their new house.  
  
When the car pulled up they noticed the moving van was already their. Everyone got out and Chris paid the taxi driver.The driver helped unpack the trunk and put everything on the sidewalk. After he left, everyone stood there looking at the house. It was a moment of silence. Finally Chris spoke up and said " Its nice". The Nikkie and Raylese looked at him like they were scared to go inside because they didn't want to stay their. Then he said " come on it doesn't bite, lets go inside". They all picked up their bags and walked up the steps. They went inside and their jaws dropped. "Boy this place is big" squeaked Alexa. " I know it looks so small from outside" said Raylese. "It's not that big, why don't you go check out your new rooms" said Kayla. Nikkie and raylese dropped their bags quickly and ran up the steps. Alexa dropped the little bookbag and ran up along with them saying "wait for me you guys".  
  
Nikkie opened the door and saw a nice sized bedroom and said "This will do" she closed it and followed Raylese into hers. But when she saw were Raylese was she said " your gonna sleep in the bathroom" while giggling. "No, it's a nice bathroom" said Raylese in and obvious tone. "Yeah your gonna spend most of the morning putting on your make up right" said Nikkie. "DUH" said Raylese. They both laughed and left the bathroom. Raylese opened up her bedroom door and said "this is probably the parents bedroom, because it's huge". Finally, she opended the door to her room. " Nice" said Nikkie. " Where's your bedroom?" she asked she showed Raylese her room. " and where is yours A....., where's Alexa" said Raylese. They walked down the small area opened up a closet and closed it. They opened the last door that was upstairs. They saw Alexa looking out the window. She turned around and said "I finally have my own room" while she smiled. Raylese smiled and ran to her and picked her up. She spun her around. They were extremely happy. They sat on the floor of the room to take a breath from the spinning. Then Nikkie said " Raylese, I think we are gonna like it here" Raylese smiled and said "yeah". Then Alexa screamed out "I already do". They all laughed. Without noticing Kayla and Chris had been peaking in. They were happy that the kids were now happy. They closed the door and went back downstairs.  
  
It was now around 3:30 in the afternoon, and half of the packages were in the house. They brought in all the beds upstairs and they brought all of the drawers and boxes to the correct bedroom. The new furniture was arriving tomorrow, so there was nothing to do anyways. So they went over to Kayla's mom's house (or the girls grandmother) for some dinner because the stove had to be put in. After eating they all went home. It was 6:00 and they all were in the parents bedroom. They had finished digging through bunches of boxes for sleeping clothes. They were on the new humungous bed and they were all just relaxing from their long day. But sooner or later the girls relaxing turned into snoring. Kayla and Chris sat up and decided to leave them there. They fell asleep on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
When they woke up the following day the sun was shining brightly through the window. Kayla, Chris, and Alexa were up already. Chris was downstairs drinking a bottle of water. While Kayla unpacked the dishes from a box. Chris then said " The girls must have been really tired, I mean it's already 2:15". Kayla then said " well they had a long flight, and long car ride and its really boring for them". "Yeah, maybe we can find a park for them to play at" said Chris. "Or a really big shopping mall for Raylese and Nikkie to shop at" Upstairs, Alexa came running in to the room where everyone slept. She jumped up on the bed ( which was really hard to do because it was so high)and started shaking the girls. She was yelling out " Nikkie, Raylese wake up you have to see, you have to see". "See what" said Nikkie. Alexa grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed dragging her up to her feet. She then did the same to Raylese. She took them both by the hands and dragged them to her room. She stood them in front of the doorway to her room. She opened the door, and everything was bright. The walls were light pink and her bed had been made her clothes were unpacked into the closet, on the wall where the window was, was full painted flowers, and her stuffed animals were spread around her room neatly. She even had her toy chest full of toys put away in a corner. There was moment of silence.  
  
Then Raylese and Nikkie looked at each other and ran quickly to see there rooms. Raylese opened her door to her bedroom and saw her walls painted light blue, with all her posters up (which was Simple Plan, Bow Wow, Good Charlotte, Ashanti, Beyonce, Evanessence, Black eyed peas and more covering her walls), her bed was made, her clothes were put away and her brand new computer was sitting on a desk, with all her disks, and her window had light blue cloud curtains, and her minature T.V. was against a wall behind a clear case along with her DVD player she had gotten for her 18th birthday, also her pictures of her friends and family where on her walls. She ran in and jumped on her bed she was so happy she has her own room. Back in Virginia, she shared her room with Nikkie and Alexa, but a picture on the wall caught her eye and she picked it up. When Nikkie opened her door to her bedroom, her eyes had widen. Her walls were painted in peach and white thick stripes, her bed was made, her clothes were put away, her night table had her lamp plugged in along with her alarm clock, her new computer on top of her old desk, with her cds and desk lamp and all her papers and notebooks, along with her identical minature TV was against the wall with her VCR and PS2 with her dvds and games, all her posters were put up above the computer desk. But one thing that caught her eye was above the smaller drawer. On top of it along with her teddy bears was two pictures. One was the family picture which was with Chris and Kayla in the back, Nikkie and Raylese in the front of them and Alexa in the middle. It was a beautiful picture. The other picture was of her, Raylese and her mom. Tears started rolling down her cheek. She picked up the picture and walked out the room to Raylese's room. She saw her on her bed holding the same picture in her hand. Raylese turned around and looked at Nikkie. They smiled at each other and they held each other. Alexa came in and said "can I have a hug too". They both laughed and hugged each other real tight.  
  
All the furniture had been brought in and everything was pretty neat and nice. It was to their surprise that the painters were painting the walls all night and that morning Kayla and Chris had fixed up their bedrooms just the way they probably wanted them to be.  
  
Later that night it had began to rain. Everyone was in their rooms sleeping until a big thunder had struck. Alexa woke up and ran into the dark hallway and into her parents room. "She whined mommy, daddy I'm scared" Kayla pulled her up into her arms and cuddled her. Then another one had struck and Alexa shivered. Nikkie and Raylese were lying in their beds scared. Then when an even louder one hit they both jumped out of bed and into the dark hallway. They both bumped into each other. Nikkie then said quietly " I know I love rain but that was loud". They grabbed each other and ran into their parents room. When they opended the door, Kayla and Chris sat up and looked at them then at each other "come on in girls" they both said. They ran in and sat on the bed. They all cuddled with each other. When Nikkie was next to Kayla Nikkie whispered " thanks for the photos and for making our bedrooms just like we wanted them to look". Kayla kissed her forehead. Kayla drifted off to sleep, as the sound of the ran hitting the window relaxed Nikkie to her sleep.  
  
Authors Note : I hope you really begin to like my story. Trust me this might not sound like this story is about Degrassi, but just wait until Chapter 2. ******Remember to review.********* 


	2. Chapter 2:A New School

"Finding Each other"  
  
Chapter 2: A new School  
  
It was morning and very chilly outside. Alexa was taking her bath, Raylese was blow drying her hair, and Nikkie was still getting dressed. Chris went to find his job where he was transferred to Canada with the same job. Kayla was making eggs and toast for the girls. "MOMMY I'M DONE" screamed Alexa. Raylese was right next to her blowing out her hair and she said " do you have to yell". "Yup, I mean I am already done" Alexa said back to her. Raylese rolled her eyes. Kayla walked in to the bathroom and said "Raylese can you get her out for me and get her dressed". Raylese nodded and turned off the blow dryer and tide up her hair in a sloppy ponytail. She wrapped Alexa in a towel and walked her into her room with her clothes. Nikkie had put on her light blue faded jeans, her white tank top which read Capricorn ( because that was her sign ), and she wore her white Nike's, she slipped on a white hooded sweater. She grabbed her medium sized light blue jansport bookbag and walked out her room. She walked into the bathroom and drooped her bookbag. She grabbed the brush and began combing her hair it was all messy. She parted her black hair which had brownish highlights in it. She blow dryed it a bit and it came out straight. She opened the doors under the sink and took out a conditioning cream for her hair. She took a dab and wiped it on her hair. Her hair was shiny. She brushed it some more. She left the cream on the sink, turned off the lights, grabbed her bookbag and walked out the bathroom. She opened Raylese's bedroom door and she saw her bookbag and sweater. She grabbed them both and walked out. She opened Alexa's door and saw Alexa in jeans and a pink barbie shirt, and her favorite barbie sneakers. Raylese had on a black skirt, white stockings, school shoes, and a white collar shirt and black sweater. She was dressed this way because after school she was going to go find a job with Kayla, after she came home from taking care of her mother.  
  
(411 she isn't in the same school as Nikkie)  
  
Nikkie was sitting on the stool that was there beside the sink eating her toast and eggs. Raylese was eating with Alexa at the kitchen table. Kayla had finished her food and she slipped on her working sneakers. "Where is it that you work again?" asked Nikkie. "I am a nurse at the hospital a few blocks from here, I work until 12pm in the emergency room for kids, then I have to come back and help my mom" said Kayla. "Oh" Nikkie said in a wow-that's-hard-work sort of way. "Nikkie, Raylese I'm trusting you to hold Alexa's hand and bring her to her school, and Raylese make sure Nikkie gets in ok, and you take care of yourself". "OK,OK, mom I've got it covered" said Raylese. " I know, I know" said Kayla. " And remember if Raylese loses Alexa you'll always have me" Nikkie said sarcastically. "HEY" whined Alexa. "Not funny Nikkie, not funny" said Kayla. Nikkie laughed. Kayla kissed all of them on the cheek and grabbed her bag and walked out the back kitchen door yelling "have a good day". "YOU TOO" the girls yelled out. The door slammed behind her.  
  
"Ok, ya ready" said Raylese. She grabbed all the plates and put them in the sink cleaned them off a little then put them in the dish washer. She turned it on and went upstairs to get her hair into a neater ponytail, and took Alexa to brush out hers. Downstairs, Nikkie turned off the dish washer and went into the living room and grabbed her cd player and her Good Charlotte, and Hilary Duff CD. Then Raylese came down with her hair neater and Alexa with a pink headband and two pig tails. She called for Nikkie and she ran in to kitchen. "Are you ready" asked Nikkie. "Yup" said Raylese. She turned off the kitchen light. Nikkie grabbed her jansport and grabbed Alexa's pink bookbag. Raylese grabbed her purse and Alexas hand. Nikkie pulled out her new key and Raylese put hers in her purse. They walked out the kitchen into the living room then through the dining room then past Chris's office door and two closets and the other staircase, and out the front door.  
  
Alexa was in her new class, Raylese left Nikkie at the corner of her new school, and Raylese was on her way to school. Nikkie walked slowly to the front of the school. She looked at at and said to herself "Here we go". Nikkie walked up the steps and into the school. She finally got into the office where she went up to the front desk. "Excuse me, my name is Nikkie Stevenson, and I'm new here" Nikkie said to the lady behind the desk. "Oh, yes I was wondering when you were coming, here's your schedule and do you mind taking a seat there while I go find someone to help you around today" said the lady. Nikkie nodded and sat down. While she stared at her schedule she heard some yelling in the hallway. All of a sudden.... "But Mr. Raditch it wasn't me" Spinner said as Mr. Raditch pulled him by the hood of his sweatshirt. "Gavin, I am tired of your horse play. It is distracting our students at Degrassi from learning and it is disguisting to see this behavior in the hallways" said the principal. "But I am not the one who threw the ball at Ms. Kwan,...it was someone else" cried Spinner. "Yes Gavin and I built Degrassi all by myself in one day , sit down here as I find out what I should do to you, your lucky you didn't brake Ms.Kwan's nose" said Mr. Raditch. Spinner sat down beside Nikkie and he slouched down into his seat.  
  
Spinner looked at Nikkie and said "I'm sorry for that,...um you must be new here, my names Gavin but everyone calls me Spinner". "I'm Nikkie, and it's ok, back in Virginia I was the one being yelled at by the principal" Nikkie said. "Really what did you do" asked Spinner. Right there Nikkie got up nervously and went up to the desk when will my buddy be here. The lady told her in a little while and that homeroom didn't start for another 10 minutes. Nikkie didn't want to turn around to tell him. "Hey, seriously what did you do"asked Spinner in an anxious way. Nikkie turned around and smiled and sat down putting her hands on her face. She then said "Alright, Alright I'll tell you, its similar to your story, in school I wasn't paying attention in class and I was sent to the principal's office and .um. he told me to sit down in his office. He had this long flat package that didn't even fit on his desk, when he blamed me for being rude to my teacher, I got up and slammed the package while I said that I wasn't being rude. And while I had slammed my hand on the package, the other end of the package had lifted up like a see-saw and it hit is nose....and I sort of broke it" Spinner had his jaw wide open. "Wow, that's harsh" he said. "Yeah but it was an accident, and he thought I did it on purpose because I was laughing and he suspended me for two weeks" she told him while laughing. Spinner still couldn't believe that a nice looking girl like her would be a trouble maker, Spinner was staring at her smile because she had an awsome smile. Then a guy walked through the door and went up to the front desk "Um.. I'm looking for a Nikkie Stevenson" he said. Nikkie looked up and said I'm Nikkie. The guy turned around and said "Cool, I'm Craig and I'll be showing you around today". Nikkie got up and said bye to Spinner.  
  
When Nikkie walked into her 1st period class (Computers) with Craig she had introduced herself to Mr.Simpson her computer teacher. Mr.Simpson assigned her to sit next to Marco. "Hi, Marco, I'm Nikkie". He said hi back and they listened to Mr.Simpson's long speech about using slideshows and scanning pictures into a slideshow. The teacher told them they could use the last 15 minutes of class to use the internet. While Marco and Nikkie sat together she told him all about her life back in Virginia. So did Marco about his funniest times in his old schools.  
  
After class Craig took Nikkie to the library where they had talked all period. "So how do like Degrassi so far" asked Craig. "It's ok...but it's only my first day and I have only come in contact with 3 guys, and no girls, you know what I mean" she said. "No not excatly, but yeah I get you in a weird sort of way" said Craig. Nikkie laughed. Then a girl walked up to her along with another girl and two boys. "Hi, Craig how are you doing" the girl asked. "Oh, hi Emma, this is Nikkie, Nikkie this is Emma, that's Manny, Toby, and J.T" said Craig. Nikkie waved at them all. "So Nikkie how do you like it here at Degrassi" asked Manny. "It's cool" Nikkie said. "You should sit with us today, I mean were only in the 9th grade but that's not a problem right" asked Emma. "Not at all, it's cool" Nikkie said. "It's not a problem for you, but people like Paige Michalchuk care about who they are seen sitting with, but I like you cause your not like that" said Emma. Nikkie smiled in embarrassment because no one ever really complimented her on things like that. "Well we gotta go, see you later" said Toby. On their way out J.T. winked his eye at Craig. " What was that" asked Nikkie in an awkward way. "I ....don't.know" Craig said in a confused way. The bell rang and he took her to her 3rd class then her 4th, and then 5th.  
  
Then during lunch Nikkie sat with Emma, Manny, and J.T., and Toby. J.T out of all of them was acting really weird. Nikkie leaned over to the side because J.T was literally drooling while he stared at her. She leaned over to Toby and asked "what's with him". "I honestly don't know but if you think clearly about it, you can see he likes you" Toby said in an awkward way. When he had said that Nikkie pulled back with a digusted sort of look on her face. The looked back at J.T., and raised her eyebrow at the look he was giving her. When she looked at the clock on the wall she jumped up and grabbed her books. "I'm sorry I gotta go, I promised Craig I would let him show me around the school, so I'm gonna go" said Nikkie anxiously. "Your not gonna eat" said Toby. "No time, I'll get a soda from the vending machine. Yelled Nikkie walking out the Cafeteria. But all of a sudden this cute guy bumped into her and she dropped her books. He bent down and picked up her books for her and he handed them to her. She caught a glimpse of his name on his notebook. He said sorry and left without a care. She smiled while walking forward and looked back to see if she could see him. She finally reached the library and saw Craig. "I-am-so-sorry Craig, I was with Emma and.." Craig cut her off and said "It's ok your not late and we have plenty of time".  
  
Craig showed her everything, everything, and he even introduced her to Ashley,Terri, and Ellie. It was like now Nikkie was friends with everyone. Different people from different groups. Like Paige, Spinner, and Terri the popular, Ashley and Ellie the dark and silent ones (but to Nikkie they were still really cool), Emma, Manny, Toby, and J.T. the normal ones, and Marco didn't really seem to be apart of anything but he hung out with Spinner and the boy she had bumped into. She has had contact with all these people except that boy, that one certain and imparticular boy.  
  
When the bell rang after school, Nikkie walked with Emma and Manny. The three of them bumped into a group of kids. "Watch were your going" said this blonde girl. "Excuse me" said Nikkie. "You heard me, and I cant believe you hang out with people from grade nine, can't you learn from your own kind" the girl snapped back. "My own kind, OOOHHH, you must Paige the girl who hates the ninth graders" said Nikkie. "Yeah, hun so you better watch were you go you might be in grade 10 but you will always be scum like the 9th grader" said Paige. "Whoa, Whoa , Whoa, come down Paige this girl is cool remember me Nikkie" said Spinner. "Yeah I remember you.. Spinner right" said Nikkie. "Yeah you're the one who broke your principals nose" said Spinner. Emma and Manny laughed and so did Nikkie. "Yeah that's me" said Nikkie. "You know her Spinner" said Paige, and Spinner nodded back to her. "Did you really brake it" asked Paige. Nikkie smiled and nodded. " Wow, a rebel.....look were cool...but you can hang with us whenever you want cause a friend of Spinners is sort of a friend of ours. Nikkie nodded and walked away.  
  
A few weeks passed, she hung with everyone. Still except Jimmy. She didn't even want to ask for him. She was now used to everything and everyone. Two months passed and everything was normal. She already knew Jimmy but they didn't hang out as much as her and Spinner and Craig and everyone else. Everything was great except for the trips she had to take to the hospital with Kayla, because her mom kept on having heart attacks. But very soon things were going to change.  
  
Authors Note: Told ya Degrassi would come into place. Yup but wait for chpt 3. But just wait for 4 and 5 when the most unexpected happens.  
BoRn2BeMe ( 


	3. Chapter 3:What To Do

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 3: What to do  
  
Three months had past and things had been great, except their grandmother's death. Kayla's mom died. The cancer was killing her piece by piece, and it was hard on them all but, they of course have to move on. But of course the girls would always remember the first time they met her when they had moved there. But Kayla had went through a lot until she decided she would want to stay living in Canada where her mother lived.  
  
When Nikkie went to school she had seen Paige and Hazel. "Hey Paige" said Nikkie  
  
"Hey, so how is everything, I mean with the family" asked Paige  
  
"I'm ok, but my mom is still in mourn, and she is taking ok little at a time". Nikkie said in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh" said Hazel  
  
"Well I have to get to class, see you later" said Nikkie. Paige and Hazel nodded and walked away.  
  
When Nikkie walked into class she saw Craig. He was writing notes in his binder and he seemed to be in a rush.  
  
"Whoa, Craig calm down, life isn't so short" Nikkie Joked  
  
"My life will be over if I don't pass this stupid science test, which is starting in like, 15 minutes" Craig panicked  
  
"But we worked on this, what happened, I thought you were prepared" Nikkie said  
  
"I don't know, my brains like a dishwasher, you put in dishes, clean um, then ya got to take um out so you can put in the other dirty ones" Craig said  
  
"You shouldn't worry" Nikkie said as she sat down next to him.  
  
~~RRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG~~  
  
Ms. H walked through the door and told everyone to take out a pencil and to clear everything off the table. She handed out the test papers and everyone began. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In the lunchroom with Jimmy ,Spinner, and Marco)  
  
"Dude, that science test was brutal" Spinner said  
  
"Yeah, but maybe if you would've studied you could pass" Jimmy teased him  
  
"Yeah, Spin" said Marco  
  
"Whatever" said Spinner  
  
When Nikkie and Emma walked into the Caf talking about the science test too, Jimmy had immediately looked over. He was staring at her. He obviously had a crush on her.  
  
"So Jimmy, you wanna come over today" Spinner asked "Hello, dude, JIMMY" Spinner yelled. Spinner leaned into Jimmy's shoulder and looked at what he was looking at.  
  
"OOOOHHHH, Nikkie Stevenson, quite the charmer" Spinner teased him.  
  
"What are you taking about" Jimmy asked  
  
"You know..Nikkie, almost every guy in grade 9 and 10 has a crush on her, please when I met her she gave me the most greatest smile" Spinner said  
  
"Yeah, she is unbelievable, she is a great listener, and she has a great personality, I was talking to her and she is just. amazing" Marco bragged  
  
"So what about you Jimmy, what amazing experience did you have with Nikkie" Spinner asked in a annoying voice  
  
"Umm. Well I bumped into her in the halls but that's all" Jimmy said  
  
"Whoa slow down its too much news for me" Spinner joked  
  
Marco and Spinner laughed.  
  
"Whatever man, I'm gonna go, See yea" Jimmy said  
  
When Jimmy got up he went and threw out his lunch, then he rushed passed Nikkie and Emma who were still standing up.  
  
"Whoa" Emma said  
  
When Emma kept on talking to her she didn't listen she just looked over her shoulder to see if she could still see Jimmy. But he had already turned the corner.  
  
After school Craig came over to Nikkie's house. No one was home. They were on the internet the whole afternoon.  
  
"Craig, you're the only person I can trust, I mean I could be telling someone else this but, you're the only one who seems to listen." Nikkie said  
  
"Ok, Shoot" Craig said  
  
"I know this may sound weird to you, but I sort of like Jimmy, I mean he's cute he has a great personality and he hardly even talks to me" Nikkie said. "What should I do"  
  
Craig was surprised. He knew he had liked her from the beginning but he was too embarrassed to tell her. Now he was in the most worst situation.  
  
"Well Craig what should I do" Nikkie asked again  
  
"UUMMM..I..you should find the right time to tell him"  
  
"Ok, thanks" Nikkie said in an awkward tone  
  
Nikkie wanted to be with someone, She had never had a boyfriend, and she really wanted to be the one with a great guy. But she never really realized all these guys who had a crush on her. Except J.T., and Spinner. But she really wanted a chance with Jimmy. Heck she would even like it if it was Craig, but she didn't know if he liked her. So she didn't even want to ask. Later that night it was around 7:00 and no one was home yet. So Nikkie made some popcorn fro her and Craig and put on a movie. After an hour after the movie started she fell asleep. Her head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her. Her other hand cuddling him around his waist. At 9:00 Kayla showed up with Raylese and Alexa being carried in Chris's arms.  
  
"Craig, what are you doing here" Kayla asked him  
  
"I was keeping Nikkie company" Craig replied  
  
"Well.um you should go home now its late" Kayla told him.  
  
Raylese took Alexa from her fathers arms and brought her upstairs. When Raylese came back downstairs she grabbed her bookbag and said goodnight to Craig and went back upstairs.  
  
"Nikkie, honey, I'm home" Chris said softly  
  
"Huh, what Craig..oh dad, where were you" Nikkie asked  
  
"Sorry honey we were trying to get home from traffic, because Alexa was brought to a hospital far from her school and we had to get her" said Chris  
  
"Oh, is she ok, what happened" Nikkie asked  
  
"Food poisoning, nothing big, she has a headache, and she cried herself to sleep" said Chris  
  
"I'm gonna go, so um.. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Mr.S"  
  
"Bye Craig" Nikkie said  
  
"Bye Craig thanks for keeping her company" Kayla said to Craig  
  
The next day at school Craig and Nikkie were sitting next to each other along with Paige and Spinner. Jimmy was staring at Nikkie from afar.  
  
"A lot of guys like Nikkie, I probably wouldn't even get a chance with her. She looks pretty close with Craig, and she flirts a lot with him. And Spinner, he is always talking to and talking about her. Even Marco has better experience with her. J.T. that 9th grader digs her, and all these other guys. I will never be with her. Forget about her Jimmy. She probably has a guy anyway." Jimmy thought all of this to himself.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy come here" Paige called  
  
Jimmy walked over to there table and said "So what are you guys talking about".  
  
Craig stared at Nikkie who was staring at Jimmy.  
  
"Were talking about the dance" Paige  
  
"We need to make up a idea for a theme for the Valentines day dance, do you have any ideas" Paige told him  
  
"What about a..um... The Key To My Heart" Jimmy asked  
  
Nikkie looked at Paige then at Jimmy. "It's an awsome idea" Nikkie said  
  
Craig looked down at the table and said " yeah cool, um.so lets tell Liberty before the announcement start"  
  
"Too late guys there on" Paige yelled  
  
"You've got to take it to her she is waiting for it someones gotta run"  
  
Nikkie stood up with the ideas for decorations and said "I'll go"  
  
Craig then stood up and said "I'll take the other papers come on lets go" Craig grabbed her hand and ran out the room. Leaving jimmy with a jealous look on his face.  
  
They ran down the hall fast hand in hand. They opened the door to the room and secretly handed the idea to Liberty. Spinner, Paige, and jimmy turned to the screen in the classroom.  
  
"News just in, our valentines day dance theme is The Key to My Heart amazing idea. Thanks to the dance committee. We'll be updating this news in the grapevine so watch out for it. In other news for Degrassi .."  
  
Nikkie and Craig hugged each other glad that they made it in time. In the classroom the guys were happy. Later that day Nikkie, Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Spinner, Marco and Craig hung out in the park. Nikkie decided to go home because her mom was going to be there with Alexa, and she wanted to help. Before she left, everyone else had left except Spinner and Jimmy.  
  
"I've gotta go home, I just wish I didn't have to go alone" Nikkie said  
  
"Well I live that way and I have to head home now" Spinner said  
  
"Why don't you go Jimmy, you live closer to her" Spinner said  
  
Jimmy looked at him then at Nikkie and said "Ok, lets go"  
  
Walking to Nikkie's house was silent. Jimmy was thinking about asking her to the V-Day dance, but he figured Craig probably already asked her.  
  
When Nikkie got to her door she said bye to jimmy and thanked him for walking her. Afterwards he walked away. Nikkie looked at him walking by himself down the block. Nikkie thought about asking him to the dance but she figured he would be going with someone else. So she went inside and started on her homework.  
  
Authors Note: Thanx LittleShortie for the tip. I'm gonna try updating this at least every week. Ok ill try.  
XoXoX Freeky00 XoXoX 


	4. Chapter 4: Wanna Dance

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 4: Wanna Dance  
  
It was 3 more days until the dance and Nikkie still didn't have a date yet. But one thing that made her forget about it was her birthday. Nikkie was turning 16. On her birthday when she went to school she found her locker covered in silly string and banners and all of her friends signed the banners.  
  
Nikkie walked up to her locker in dark blue jeans, a pink shirt that said stop staring, and her favorite jean jacket and boots. Nikkie dug through the decorations and opened her locker and pulled out three notebooks. When she looked to the side she saw Emma, Manny and J.T. walking up to her.  
  
"Hey Nikkie, Happy Birthday!!!" Manny said  
  
Nikkie smiled and J.T. went to his knees and grabbed Nikkie's hand and kissed it saying "Happy Birthday, and pleasant days" Nikkie raised her eyebrows and said "Thanks J.T" in an awkward tone.  
  
"So, are you going to the dance" Emma asked Nikkie  
  
"I'm not sure yet, I might end up staying home with my sisters" Nikkie replied  
  
"Oh well that's cool" Manny said  
  
"So who are you guys going with" Nikkie asked them  
  
"Sean asked me yesterday, I mean of course he asked we've been together for a while" Emma answered  
  
"I'm still going solo" Manny answered  
  
Then J.T. spoke up and said "That brings me to my point girls,..Manny wanna come with me to the dance, I mean were both single for the dance and..., Manny interrupted him and said " I'd like that J.T.  
  
J.T. smiled in excitement and so did Manny. Nikkie and Emma looked at each other in shocked looks and laughed.  
  
"That was sweet" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah J.T. who would of thought you would of ended up with Manny" Emma said  
  
They all laughed and started walking down the hall. Then Nikkie saw Craig at her locker and ran ahead of them and said " see you guys later"  
  
"Hey Craig" Nikkie said  
  
" Hey Nikkie whats up" Craig asked  
  
"Nothing really" Nikkie said in a tone like that she was upset he forgot her birthday  
  
"Oh yeah, you really think I'd forget" Craig said sarcastically and handed her a birthday card  
  
"Thanks Craig" Nikkie said laughing she gave him and big hug and a kiss on the cheek, leaving Craig with a blush. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile Jimmy had been staring at their friendly hug.  
  
" So Jimmy thinking about asking Nikkie to the dance, coz if not give me the shot" Spinner said  
  
" Nah, I think she id going with Craig" Jimmy said  
  
"AAAAWWW, cheer up" Spinner said sympathetically putting his hand on Jimmy's shoulder  
  
Jimmy shrugged his shoulder making Spinner's hand fly off. Paige appeared and went up to Spinner.  
  
"Hey guys, um..Spinner pick me up at 7:00 on Friday for the dance, ok" Paige said and walked away to Nikkie to say Happy Bithday  
  
"Oh, give me a shot" Jimmy mimicked Spinner " I thought you didn't have a date"  
  
"Hey I was playing around plus Paige is my girlfriend, I would'nt do that, but Nikkie is still looking good, you should try asking or at least say Happy Birthday to her" Spinner said walking away toward Nikkie. Jimmy didn't know what to do, but he knew he should at least get the guts to say Happy Birthday. So when it was just Craig and Nikkie standing there, he went up to her.  
  
"Hey Nikkie Happy Birthday" Jimmy said nervously  
  
"Oh yeah ..um wanna come over this afternoon..my mom and dad are like having a little party for me and I was hoping you would come" Nikkie said.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll be there" Jimmy said he smiled and walked away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Emma, Manny, J.t. Toby, Sean, Ashley, Terri, Spinner, Marco, Jimmy, Paige and Hazel where at her house. Nikkie opened her presents and got a lot of stuff. A few CD's from her friends two shirts from Hazel and Paige (Of Course), a few birthday cards, and J.T. gave her a box full of hershey kisses with a note saying "Trade me back with real kisses". This note made her laugh. And she got a few other things. When she went into the kitchen to get some soda. Craig had just walked in apologizing for being a little late. Nikkie was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping on a can of Coke.  
  
"So, this is a nice little party" Craig said  
  
"Yeah, it was my parents idea" Nikkie said  
  
" Well Happy Birthday" Craig said handing her a small brown paper shopping bag.  
  
"Craig, thanks what is it" she asked  
  
"Open it and find out" Craig insisted  
  
Nikkie opened to bag and pulled out a black tiny box. She looked up at Craig with a surprised look and then back at the box. She opened the box and to her surprise it was her favorite thing. Turquoise jewelry. It was a silver and turquoise necklace.  
  
"Craig I can't take this, its too much" Nikkie said  
  
"No, its not....just take it as a way of me asking you to the dance on Friday. Nikkie looked at him and smiled at him. "So how about Nikkie" Craig asked. "Yeah Craig, I'd love to" Nikkie said and gave Craig a hug and a thank you for the necklace.  
  
The whole entire time Jimmy had been looking for her and he had been watching them. He had her birthday present which was a medium but rather large sized white teddy bear with a red heart shaped nose and red scarf around the neck with and birthday card, telling her how he felt about her. He had been holding right up but when he saw them hug he dropped his arm hanging the bear down by an arm. He was so upset. He left the house upset walking quickly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Paige, Emma, and Manny were at Nikkie's house upstairs in her room getting ready for their dates. Paige came into the room from the bathroom getting dressed. She came out in a long black shirt with a light purple tank top/turtle neck, and light greyish, purplish heels, and her hair tied up in a bun with tiny little curls coming out.  
  
"Wow, Paige you look great" Manny said  
  
"Thanks, you look great too, oh yeah and no hard feeling for the name calling right" Paige said  
  
"Not at all" Emma said  
  
Manny was wearing a red skirt and a white tank top, with black flat heels and her hair tied up in a ponytail. Emma was wearing a black dress with flat shoes and her hair in a ponytail with braids coming out. Nikkie left the room to get dressed. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Nikkie yelled out from the bathroom "CAN YOU GUYS OPEN THE DOOR, I'M NOT READY YET". Paige, Emma, and Manny ran downstairs knowing it was their dates. Paige fixed up her hair and opened the door. There stood Sean, Spinner, and Spinner. Behind them was Craig.  
  
"Paige, you look great" Spinner said  
  
"Not so bad yourself, Spin. Come in guys" Paige said  
  
Everyone came in and stood in the living room. J.T and Manny were talking and Paige and Spinner were talking and Sean and Emma were talking to each other.  
  
"Hey Emma, where's Nikkie" Craig asked "Turn around" Emma said  
  
He turned around to find Nikkie standing right behind him wearing a dark blue mini skirt, a black fat strapped tank top that had a letter N in rhinestones, a pair of back flip flops, and hair was straightened out into a ponytail with two pieces coming out in front. She was even wearing the necklace he had given her.  
  
"Nikkie..you look...great" Craig stuttered  
  
"Thanks" Nikkie replied  
  
"Nikkie you look awesome that skirt is very pretty" Paige said.  
  
When they arrived at the dance everyone was there. Ellie with Marco, Terri with a very sweet guy, and just everyone was there.  
  
J.T. and Manny started dancing to this slow but nice song.  
  
"J.T. I'm glad you asked me because if it weren't for you I'd probably be sitting down, watching TV." Manny said  
  
"And I'm glad you said yes because I liked you for a while and I." J.T. was interrupted with the kiss Manny gave him on the lips and he was stunned. When she pulled back she looked at him and kissed him on the cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder and kept on dancing.  
  
Emma and Sean were in the hallways talking and of course doing what all the other couples were doing on Valentines Day.  
  
Paige and Spinner were also dancing and were whispering little thing into each others ears.  
  
Craig and Nikkie were sitting down and staring at everyone dancing.  
  
"Want something to drink Nikkie" Craig asked  
  
"No, you asked me that 4 times already" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh yeah I did" Craig said  
  
"Craig you wanna dance" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah, sure, ok" Craig said  
  
Nikkie pulled Craig to the dance floor and put her arms around Craig's neck and his arms on her waist. They danced for a while until the song had stopped. Craig pulled Nikkie into the hallway for a talk. They sat on a bench far down the hallway where it was empty.  
  
"Craig it was sweet of you to take me to the dance but why aren't we going to stay in there" Nikkie questioned''  
  
"Because I want to talk to you" Craig said  
  
"Ok were talking" Nikkie said  
  
"Look Nikkie, I've liked you for a while now and I thought we wouldn't make it as far as the V-day dance. And I really thought you came with me for reasons of you liking and I see that..." Craig was interrupted because Nikkie put her finger on his lips.  
  
"Craig, I liked you too, but now its only as a friend. and I hope you don't take it personally. I mean I like you but as very well trusted friend. I mean who knows what will happen in the future but for now...it will stay like this. And I will only do this once Craig ok so." Nikkie closed her eyes and kissed Craig on the lips. Craig pulled back and opened his eyes.  
  
"Ok, so lets finish up this dance and have fun" Nikkie said  
  
She got up and walked and turned around realizing Craig wasn't following her "Come on Craig" Nikkie said. He got up and grabbed her hand and went inside. The whole time Spinner had been in the hallways and saw everything.  
  
Spinner ran into the gym and saw Jimmy sitting by himself.  
  
"Dude, I thought you weren't coming" Spinner said  
  
"Nah , I was bored so I came" Jimmy said  
  
"I have to talk to you" Spinner said seriously  
  
"What" Jimmy asked  
  
"Um...Craig and Nikkie...kissing. I saw them. Sorry dude" Spinner said  
  
"Figures, I was looking for her" Jimmy said calmly  
  
"Your taking this better than I expected" Spinner said  
  
All of a sudden Hazel was on stage announcing the Couples dance. Spinner looked at Jimmy and said "I've gotta find Paige see you later"  
  
"Yeah" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie was sitting down alone. Jimmy was wondering where Craig could be. He looked in the dance floor and saw Craig dancing with Ashley. He looked back at Nikkie whose elbows where on her knees and her chin in her palms, looking down at the floor. Jimmy worked up the courage to go up to her and ask her to dance.  
  
He stood in front of her. "Nikkie, where's Craig" jimmy asked  
  
Nikkie looked up and said "With Ashley, what you thought we were.....No, were just friends"  
  
"Oh because Spinner said you guys...never mind" Jimmy said  
  
"We what" Nikkie asked  
  
"Nothing...um do you wanna dance" Jimmy asked her  
  
"But we aren't a couple, I mean it is a couple's dance" Nikkie said  
  
"Well just pretend it wont hurt right" Jimmy said  
  
She got up and grabbed his hands and followed him to the dance floor. Her favorite song was playing which was "U got it bad, by Usher" She put her hands around his neck and his hands wrapped her waist. All of a sudden a loud noise interrupted the dance. It was Kayla. She busted the gym doors open. She yelled out Nikkie's name.  
  
"Mom" Nikkie yelled standing next to Jimmy  
  
"Nikkie come we have got to go" Kayla yelled  
  
"What..why ...what's going on" Nikkie cried out  
  
"Your dad, he had a heart attack, come on we have got to go now" Kayla said  
  
Nikkie grabbed Jimmy's hand and said "Ill call you later" and she left. And said sorry for not being able to have the dance. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` In the car Kayla was driving crazy. She was to worried and upset. When all of a sudden when she got on the highway big and unexpected problem occurred.  
  
Authors note: Intense... just wait till you find out what happened. Can't wait...neither can I...LoL ;P  
  
XOXOFreeky00XOXO 


	5. Chapter 5:Intensely Painful

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 5: Intensely Painful  
  
As if not having the courage to confront Jimmy was hard enough. What was happening that exact moment was far more worse than confronting Jimmy. In fact it was miles and miles away from far worse. Kayla was getting so upset she was literally loosing control of the wheel. Nikkie was getting so scared she decided to put on her seatbelt. The car kept swerving left to right, left to right. "Mom calm down, mom..mom..MOM WATCH OUT!!!!!" Nikkie yelled. But before getting on the highway she had ran a red light, and a FedEx truck coming towards Kayla's side hit the back passenger seats. Causing the car to literally fly off the street. She was only a few feet away from the highway. But as the car swerved off into the dark crashing into a tree, the truck driver stops his truck causing a lot of traffic. He gets out of the truck and runs out after the car. He found the car smashed up against a tree, a rather large tree. He ran towards the car to see if he can find any survivors.  
  
"Are you ok....Hello..any survivors" the man yelled He heard no voices. It was silent. The only noise that was visible was the honking of the cars. He decided to move closer to look into the car. He was on Nikkie's side. He looked into the car and saw Nikki's hand covered in blood, her cheek with a scratch, and there was blood on the back of her neck. She was unconscious, he put his fingers on her neck and felt a pulse. He took out his cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Yes, um...I have just witnessed an accident, um..I am looking at the 2 victims and um...the driver is ok but the passenger is unconscious. Oh... we are at the block before hitting the highway on 207.. Yes and hurry!!!"  
  
He looked towards the driver and she had a big red dot on her forehead and a few cuts on her cheeks and she was rubbing her elbow. The man said,  
  
"Miss, are you ok"  
  
"Yes, my arm it hurts..Nikkie" Kayla said in a painful voice. Kayla looked at Nikkie and tears began to swell up in her eyes. She was so upset.  
  
"Nikkie...NIKKIE!!!!!!!!!!" Kayla screamed. "Not to worry miss she is unconscious, I'm sure she will be ok, I just called an ambulance." The man said  
  
The sound of the sirens coming from a mile away woke Nikkie, letting her eyes open slightly, she couldn't talk, but she was terrified. "Don't worry dear help is coming" the man said to Nikkie, while brushing her hair from her face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nikkie was brought into the ambulance and was taken to the hospital. Kayla was also in the back with her. Kayla was getting her cuts cleaned, and her elbow was being covered in gauze and she was given ice to make the bump on her head go away. Nikkie was able to see light. But she was in pain, the cut on her neck had been a piece of glass from the window. The impact from hitting the tree caused her head to go forward, letting a piece of glass find a way to her neck. Her hand had been bleeding because she had wiped her neck before she got knocked out. The scratch on her cheek was a piece of glass that sliced a scratch on her cheek. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ While the ambulance was on its way the school had just gotten the news! Someone had been near the accident at the time. He had been at the dance, but he had been out to let off some steam after his girlfriend had dumped him. ( Well that's not the point) He had also witnessed the accident and had ran back to the school. He found Mr. Raditch and told him the bad news. The boy didn't know who was in the car though. When the boy told Mr. Raditch the color of the car, the principal knew who it was. At that exact moment Paige had heard everything. It was her and Spinner.  
  
"Oh my god,....Nikkie" cried Paige looking at Spinner. Paige leaned into his shoulder and he cuddled her and told her to calm down. Then Craig appeared. He came up to Spinner and asked him what was wrong. To Craig's surprise he saw Spinner with his eyes getting watery.  
  
"Spin, what's wrong" Craig asked nervously  
  
Spinner looked at him and Paige turned her head up and looked at Craig. She was flushed and she was completely red and her eyes were completely cried out.  
  
"Its Nikkie..." Paige said while sniffling  
  
"What about Nikkie" Craig asked  
  
"She...she was in..in a car..accident" Spinner stuttered Craig's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but no words came out. He was in complete shock. He slowly stepped back and leaned against a wall. He stared mindlessly at the floor and his back sled down the wall making him sit on the floor. He was still staring at the floor. He had his arms wrapped around his knees. A tear began to roll down his cheek. Paige slowly walked toward him, and she bent down on her knees and sat down on her heels.  
  
"Craig..." she whimpered "She's gonna be ok" Spinner spoke up with his eyes turning red because he kept holding back his tears. But when he looked dead in his face he let the tear drop.  
  
Soon enough the horrible news got out. Everyone was worried. Especially her friends. Everyone was still in the gym, but the music was stopped and Mr. Raditch was on stage giving an announcement. He was saying,  
  
"I'm sure by now you have all heard the news about Nikkie Stevenson, and I am sure she is at the hospital by now. Now I would just like to start off by saying that you very well behaved yourselves during the dance and as well as after hearing the horrible news. But at this moment I would like all close friends of Nikkie to come to into class 301 at the moment and everyone else please quietly and in an orderly fashion leave the gymnasium and as well as the school."  
  
Paige and Spinner were the first to walk out of the gym together, then Manny and Emma, as followed J.T., Toby, Sean, Terri, Ashley and Craig, Marco, Hazel, and Jimmy was the last to walk to the class with them, everyone else followed out of the gym to the front steps of the school.  
  
Everyone sat down and Ms. Kwan was passing around a box of tissue's and everyone was at least crying or just down right upset. Except Jimmy he was the one with so much shock. He was sitting next to Paige who was sitting next to Spinner. Paige looked at Jimmy then at Spinner. The she asked Spinner,  
  
"Why is Jimmy looking so depressed....I mean I know the deal but I've never seen him like this" she said while wiping her cheek.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you but....Jimmy really had a thing for her" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh, I had no clue" Paige said sympathetically Paige looked at Jimmy who had his arms crossed on the desk and his head dug into his arms. Paige put her arm around his back and said "Its gonna be ok, Jimmy". Jimmy looked up and what she didn't realize was that he was crying. He looked at her dead in her eyes and she hugged him. He was completely upset. Then Mr. Raditch walked into the room and announced that a bus was going to take them to the hospital because they had gotten the news that Nikkie was ok, and that she was asking to see her friends.  
  
Everyone went into the bus and soon enough they were walking into the hospital. They sat in the waiting room and waited for the time to see her. Ashley sat next to Craig all cuddled up on his arm. Ashley was proud of Craig that he actually had the courage to support a friend who had been in an accident. Ever since his fathers death he had hated to hear about anyone dieing. Then also having the gut to come back to a hospital took a lot from him. But he did it because she was his friend and he still loved her even if she didn't want exactly what he wanted.  
  
Then a man came down the hallway in a white lab coat and came into the waiting room. He said that they were now excepting visitors, but at the moment two at a time. So first went in Spinner and Paige. Paige was behind Spinner grabbing onto his arm. They walked inside and saw Nikkie lying on a bed, she had that slash on her cheek with a band-aid, and her neck was tied up in bandages and her mom was sitting next to her.  
  
"Ms.S" Paige said silently  
  
"Oh..I'm so happy you came. She has been asking for all of you." Kayla said  
  
Paige went up to Kayla and gave her a hug. Then Spinner did the same. "I'm going to leave you to your talk and I'll be back in awhile." Kayla said  
  
They walked up to the bed and Nikkie stared at Paige. Tears came up in Nikkie's eyes. Then Paige began to tear. She went up to Nikkie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm so glad your ok" Paige said  
  
"Are you in pain at all" Spinner asked  
  
"Not really, I mean my back is a little out but other than that I'm fine" Nikkie said with out a sound of pain. She said it normally like she hadn't even been nearly killed.  
  
"Oh, well everyone else is out there waiting to see you. We can't stay for long we don't want to keep them waiting ok"  
  
Nikkie nodded and Paige brushed her hair back. Spinner gave her a kiss on her forehead and they left the room.  
  
Next was Manny and J.T. But the only thing that happened that Nikkie expected was J.T. asking her if she needed anything. She knew he was going to ask her if she needed anything. But Manny calmed him down and they finally had a normal conversation.  
  
After them two was Emma and Sean. Sean was nice he was considerate and Emma was just upset and very, very happy she was ok.  
  
Then Ashley and Toby came. Then Terri and Marco. Then the only 2 people left were Jimmy and Hazel. In the waiting room they all sat. Then when Hazel saw Marco and Terri coming down the hall way she got up and began to walk. She then stopped turned around and said,  
  
"Jimmy aren't you coming"  
  
Jimmy stayed silent. "Jimmy" she asked. He looked up at her and she asked again "Are you coming?". Jimmy looked back down. Then Hazel turned around and walked off into the room.  
  
Craig got up and walked towards Jimmy.  
  
"Are you...ok" Craig asked  
  
"Do I look ok" Jimmy snapped  
  
Craig looked at him then said the words that completely shocked Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy, she likes you" Craig surprised himself when he said those words. He guessed he liked Nikkie so much that he wanted the best for her. So he knew Jimmy was a good guy.  
  
"She likes you, and I'm sure she would like you to see her" Craig said  
  
Jimmy looked at him. "She told you that" Jimmy asked  
  
Craig smiled and slightly laughed "yeah she did"  
  
Jimmy began to smile a little. Jimmy had a pink shopping bag in his hand. He had the teddy bear in his locker ever since her birthday. He figured he could give it to her. Hazel then came back. Everyone began to call their parents to tell them to pick them up. Except Jimmy. His parents were out of town until dawn on business. Then Craig went to go see Nikkie. He was amazed to see her ok, and still very much alive, alive in way that like she didn't even care that she could of died. When he came back to that waiting room he saw Jimmy. He went up to him and said "Go".  
  
He got up and walked off looking back at Craig who was sitting back down next to Ashley. Then Jimmy reached the door. He was slowly putting his hand on the door knob, but then quickly pulled away. He was going to turn around, but then the words that Craig told him popped into his head. He opened the door and found that Nikkie had fallen asleep. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He stared at her mindlessly and he was brushing her cheek with his finger. Nikkie twitched her head and turned her head towards Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy" she said quietly  
  
"Hey" he said  
  
"You came,....I didn't think you'd come" Nikkie said  
  
"Why would you think that" Jimmy said in a confused tone  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't matter. You're here already" Nikkie said "What's in the bag" Nikkie asked Jimmy.  
  
"Oh..this... it's for you" Jimmy said  
  
He then pulled out the bear with the card hanging from its neck. "Jimmy, its so cute..but where did you find the time to" Nikkie asked  
  
"It was your birthday present, but before I tell you anything you have to read the card." He told her  
  
She opened the card and read to herself.  
  
"Dear Nikkie-  
  
I know we hardly even talk to each other and we hardly even now each other I had so much on my mind about you. The first time I had talked to you which was with a group of people was amazing. I love the way you listen. Your so smart and your so beautiful, and even though you probably wouldn't give a damn for this letter, I just want to let you know that I am always there for you. You make me feel whole when I see you of even hear your voice. I always there. Just know that. OK!!!  
  
Love always, Jimmy Brooks  
  
Nikkie was shocked. She looked at Jimmy then back at the letter.  
  
"Jimmy, I'm completely shocked" Nikkie said  
  
"Yeah,..why" Jimmy asked  
  
"Because these are the exact same thing I thought about you. I mean I never thought you felt this way for me" Nikkie said  
  
"I thought you didn't like me either. I was going to ask you to the dance but..." Nikkie interrupted him and said "I was gonna ask you too"  
  
"I guess we doubted to many thing that we were to blind to see the truth" Jimmy said  
  
"You mean it took me, to nearly get killed and let all of my friends see me lying on a bed with bandages, to find out you liked me back" Nikkie said  
  
"Probably it wasn't supposed to happen this way, but it just did" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" Nikkie said back to him  
  
"Jimmy, how is it that something so horrible can later on become so beautiful" Nikkie asked him  
  
"I guess, ...that not everything is bad, there will always be a good ending" Jimmy answered back  
  
"Yeah, I guess that can be true,..but not all the time".  
  
Jimmy nodded. He stared at her for a little while. She was hugging the teddy bear very tight. Then he leaned in closely and kissed her on the lips. She then opened her eyes and saw Jimmy an inch away then he kissed her passionately. He backed away and told her he would see her in the morning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: I have just realized that in the 4th chapter I wrote Spinner's name twice, you know in the part the guys come and pick up the girls for the dance at Nikkie's house. I ment to write Spinner and J.T. So just saying sorry for that. Just wait for the next chapter. Coming in by Friday or next Saturday. Or maybe even earlier.  
  
XOXOFreeky00XOXO 


	6. Chapter 6: Good Day

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 6: Good Day  
  
The following morning Nikkie woke up because of the sun shining through the hospital window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. But as she tried to sit up she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. It was the bandages wrapped tightly around her neck that was hurting her. She was about to take it off when a nurse came into the door with a clipboard a bunch of papers.  
  
"Uh, Uh, Uh, you can not take off your bandages your still sore" the nurse said  
  
"But.." Nikkie stuttered until the nurse interrupted  
  
"No buts" the nurse demanded  
  
Nikkie rolled her eyes and slammed her head against the pillow. As she slammed her heard a sharp pain took over her neck "OOWWW" Nikkie squealed.  
  
"I told you, your still sore" the nurse said  
  
Nikkie rolled her eyes again and turned her head facing the table top where there stood the teddy bear jimmy had given her. She looked at it carefully remembering everything that happened the night before. The way he just kissed her out of thin air made Nikkie feel tingles in her neck. The nurse stared at Nikkie who was still staring mindlessly at the bear.  
  
" Popular are you" the nurse said  
  
Nikkie turned her head in confusion and asked what she was talking about. The nurse clicked her pen when she was done writing and pointed towards the window. Someone was curled up on the window seat.  
  
"He's been here since last night, I told him he couldn't stay, but he refused." The nurse said. She stuck her pen in her pocket and said  
  
"Well anyway, you can get up, walk around, wash up and you can go get breakfast in the mess hall on the 3rd floor. Your mom will be here this afternoon to pick you up". She walked out the door leaving Nikkie confused about the mystery man. She got up and got dressed and changed into the clothes Kayla had brought from home. She walked out of the bathroom still tying up her hair. She was in a pair of blue jeans and red t-shirt. When she went to go see who the person was he was gone. She figured that who ever it was, had to come back so she waited. She sat where the person was sitting and grabbed her teddy bear. She was staring at it until she looked out the window. She was thinking about Jimmy. She kept asking herself questions out loud. Why did Jimmy confront her last night and not when she was up and ok? Why didn't Jimmy give her the bear on her birthday? All of a sudden a voice came into the room.  
  
"Maybe because Jimmy was nervous too....and maybe Jimmy thought that Nikkie didn't care for him" the voice said  
  
Nikkie turned around and saw Jimmy standing at the doorway. Nikkie stood up.  
  
"But...why didn't you give this to me on my birthday?" Nikkie asked still confused  
  
"Because when I was gonna give it to you I had seen you and Craig hugging and him asking you to the dance,...and I left the party"  
  
"Oh..I didn't notice you were there" Nikkie said looking at her feet  
  
"yeah, well I guess no one ever notices right"  
  
"Jimmy that's not true..I noticed you, me and Craig are just friends...and that's all we'll ever be" Nikkie said  
  
"You mean it" Jimmy asked  
  
Nikkie leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Of course I mean it" Nikkie said.  
  
Jimmy gave her a hug. Nikkie then pulled away.  
  
"Wait a minute, was that you that was here before?" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah" Jimmy nodded  
  
" Why did you stay" Nikkie asked  
  
"Because,... I didn't want to be away from you" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie smiled and hugged him again.  
  
That day Jimmy and Nikkie had the best time ever. They went roller bladeing, and they went to the arcade and then to the movies. He even took her to see a concert in the park downtown. But they did know one thing, every time they were together they were always going to have fun. Later on Jimmy took her back to the hospital. To her surprise her mom had been waiting for her there for two hours. Her mom was a little upset but even more upset with the news she was going to give Nikkie.  
  
Jimmy was with her the whole time. Nikkie took off her bandages because her test results showed no sign of broken bones or anything. She got comfortable and waited for her mom to tell the news. It took a lot out of her mom to try telling her. But it was hard. But sooner or later the words came out. Leaving Nikkie in shock.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and sorry this chapter is so short but you know school has been cutting into my computer time and I've been having trouble with what I should write. But don't worry the next chapter will be even more intense.  
  
1 Much Love  
  
XOXO Freeky00 XOXO 


	7. Chapter 7: Why Me?

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 7: Why Me?!  
  
As Nikkie sat nervously hands laced with Jimmy's her mother let out the words of shock to Nikkie.  
  
" Honey you have to understand that I will always be there for you" Kayla said stuttering  
  
" What are you trying to say" Nikkie said  
  
" Nikkie its not easy to say, but..but.." Kayla stuttered  
  
" What mom" Nikkie said raising her voice at her making her mother feeling worse  
  
Her mother broke down into tears. Nikkie looked at Jimmy. Her sister Raylese who was standing there took her to the side of the room leaving Jimmy at the opposite side.  
  
"Raylese whats going on" Nikkie said still with a stern voice  
  
Raylese looked at Alexa who was hugging her mom. Then she looked back at Nikkie.  
  
"Nikkie" Raylese said looking down at her toes. She looked back up and leaned in and whispered very softly  
  
"Dad's..dad's....heart attack...it...it took his...life" Raylese said with tears swelling up in her eyes.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean" Nikkie said. She knew what it meant she just wanted to here it from Raylese.  
  
"Nikkie....he's gone, dad's gone" Raylese said  
  
Nikkie held back the tears and tried to make it look like it was ok, but the anger and hurt and sadness that was locked up inside of her seemed to have found its way out of her.  
  
"He's gone No..he's not gone" Nikkie yelled  
  
"He's Gone Nikkie" Raylese said trying to calm her down Raylese put her hand on Nikkie's shoulder and Nikkie smacked it off.  
  
"Noooooooo...dad. .no he's not" Nikkie cried out  
  
She tried to run out of room until Jimmy caught her. She spun around and tried to run but she was bent over and Jimmy was trying to pull her back with his hands on her stomach. She was pulling him with so much force, just trying to get out. But Jimmy spun her around and brought her into the hallway still hugging her. Her mom was looking at her still watery eyed and sad.  
  
Jimmy turned her around and tried to get her to look at him. She was punching her fists into his chest but it didn't hurt him. He was calming her down. She finally laid her head on his shoulder. She was still crying but at the same time asking out loud.  
  
"Why ..why did my dad have to die..why him.. out of all people in the world my dad's life just had to be taken" Nikkie said sniffling and still feeling the tears come down.  
  
He backed up into a wall and pulled her along with him. He bent down bringing her down. She sat in between his legs still with her head in his shoulders.  
  
"Why Jimmy why..why him........why not me" Nikkie said  
  
Jimmy was stunned with her words.  
  
"Jimmy I should've died during that car accident" Nikkie said  
  
"No, I'm glad you didn't, because if you did we wouldn't have had that moment". Jimmy said  
  
"But..I wouldn't be in the pain I'm in" Nikkie stuttered  
  
"But I....." Jimmy said  
  
"What" Nikkie said looking at him  
  
"I finally got to you" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie smiled and dug her head back into his chest. He hugged her tighter and held her close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day Jimmy was at Nikkie's house talking with her in her bedroom. Her mom was still crying and Raylese and Alexa were downstairs helping her next door neighbor ( who was there helping) call relatives.  
  
"Jimmy did you really mean what you said back in the hospital" Nikkie said squinting her eyes  
  
"Of course I did" Jimmy said smiling. He went up to her and started kissing her. But then her mom interrupted when she yelled out to Nikkie.  
  
"Nikkie.honey, I'm gonna take Alexa and Raylese to go pick up your aunt from the airport.wanna come with"  
  
"No mom.I'll wait here" Nikkie yelled back  
  
After she walked away from the door she came back in front of Jimmy. He grabbed her hips and sat her his lap. She put her arm around his neck and the other playing with his chain. He then told her  
  
"Nikkie I'm sorry" he said  
  
"About what" she said in a confused tone  
  
"About everything" Jimmy said  
  
"But you didn't..." Jimmy interrupted Nikkie with a passionate kiss.  
  
"Jimmy I hope you know that your not gonna get away with everything with kisses and hu...." Jimmy interrupted her again with another kiss.  
  
He turned her around onto the bed. She was trying to fool around with him saying that he wasn't going to kiss her when he made mistakes. But she also kept laughing and s o did he as he kissed her neck. He was now on top of her kissing every inch of her neck. She was still laughing and giggling. He was caressing her skin and touching her softly. Running his finger through her hair. She began kissing him again on the lips. She had he hands crossed around his neck just letting the moment flow. He began smoothly tickling her with his fingers. Running them down from her cheek, past her chest down her stomach and touching her thigh. When she felt his hand coming closer to her inner thigh she pushed him back softly. He backed away and sat up then Nikkie did the same.  
  
Jimmy stared at her.  
  
"Nikkie are you ok" Jimmy asked in concerned voice  
  
"I'm sorry, I just.can't right now..I can't I'm sorry" Nikkie said with tears coming down her face. She was being a tiny bit hysterical.  
  
" Nikkie..Nikkie..its ok" he said calming her down and hugging her  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day Nikkie and Jimmy went to the park. Nikkie was walking hand in hand with Jimmy. They were both looking at the ground. When Nikkie looked up she was surprised to see Craig playing with Angela.  
  
Nikkie looked at Jimmy and let go of his hand. She ran up behind Craig and stood behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she immediately gave him a big hug. He was surprised to see her. It hadn't been since that day of the accident that he saw her.  
  
" How are you feeling" Craig asked with so much shock that she was so hyper after what had happened.  
  
"I'm good...but, things happened" Nikkie said  
  
"Like what" Craig asked  
  
Nikkie crossed her arms, rubbed her arms coz of the little breeze and looked at her feet. Then back up.  
  
"My dad..he died" Nikkie said rubbing her arm again  
  
"Oh man...I'm sorry..Nikkie I had no clue" Craig said  
  
Nikkie said "Yeah well I guess that's all people can say"  
  
Craig hugged Nikkie and she began to tear.  
  
"Look Craig I'll see you next week, I mean if you want you can come to the funeral on Saturday, then I'll see you there" Nikkie said  
  
"Sure of course I will" Craig said. He gave her a last big hug until he saw her on Saturday. As she turned around to walk towards Jimmy, Craig called her back to him. She walked towards him and he pulled he towards him to the side  
  
" Are you and Jimmy....you know.....together" Craig asked her  
  
Nikkie looked back at Jimmy who had his hands in his pocket and he was rocking his knees back and forth because e of the cold. Then looked at her feet then at Craig.  
  
"Well yeah.I mean...Yeah" Nikkie said. Her nose was getting cold and her cheeks were getting red. But you couldn't tell if she was blushing.  
  
"Oh...Ok" Craig said  
  
Nikkie turned around and walked away. As she walked towards Jimmy he looked at her with his nose looking a little red. She came closer and said  
  
"Lets go"  
  
Jimmy grabbed her hand and began walking. Then a car pulled up in front of them. The person rolled down the window. It was her mom and her aunt Casey. When Nikkie saw her tears came to her eyes. Casey opened the car and stood in front of Nikkie. She then hugged her.  
  
"My poor child..its gonna be ok" Casey said comforting her.  
  
"Hhhmmm" Jimmy said clearing his throat  
  
Nikkie turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Oh.auntie this is Jimmy..he's my.boyfriend" Nikkie said nervously  
  
"Oh.well nice to meet you Jimmy" Casey said  
  
Casey got back inside and Jimmy and Nikkie went into the back seat with Raylese and Alexa. When they got home Jimmy helped Nikkie with some cleaning in the living room. Afterwards Nikkie walked Jimmy home. On their walk they talked seriously to each other. He told her she had to get on with life but she would still be able to miss him the same way she still missed her mom.  
  
"So Nikkie I'll see you tomorrow" Jimmy said one hand in one pocket and the other holding hers.  
  
"Yeah.I'll see you" Nikkie said  
  
Nikkie kissed him and turned around and walked. It was getting late but she wanted to make a pit stop before she went home.  
  
Authors Note: Come on I know there's people out there reading. Come on review.review! LoL. But I'll be updating in about a week. Ok.  
  
1 Much Love  
  
XOXO Freeky00 OXOX 


	8. Chapter 8: FriendsJust Friends

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 8: Friends.Just friends  
  
As Nikkie walked up the block she made it to the house she was planning on getting to. She walked up the front porch and rang the doorbell. She waited a few seconds until the door had opened.  
  
"Hey Joey, um.is Craig home" Nikkie asked nervously  
  
"Yeah Nikkie he's right here....Craig" Joey said  
  
Joey let go of the door and Craig held the door open staring at Nikkie.  
  
"Um..Craig can I talk to you" Nikkie asked  
  
"Sure come on in" Craig told her  
  
When Nikkie walked in she saw Angie coloring and watching cartoons at the same time. When Angie heard footsteps she turned her head and saw Nikkie. She jumped up to Nikkie and hugged her legs.  
  
"NIKKIE!!!! Where's your sister Alexa?" Angie asked  
  
Nikkie laughed "She's home"  
  
"Oh..well" Angie said  
  
Nikkie sat down on the couch and Angie ran upstairs with her book and crayons falling from her hands.  
  
"So....what did you want to tell me" Craig said  
  
Nikkie had a serious look on her face.  
  
"Craig..I wanna ask you that um..that night.. what did you tell Jimmy" Nikkie asked  
  
"What do you mean" Craig asked  
  
"I mean..its kind of odd that all of a sudden that I end up in hospital that he wants to tell me his feelings" Nikkie said  
  
"Well maybe he wanted to tell you before something actually happened" Craig said  
  
"Yeah..but I still want to know what you said" Nikkie said  
  
"Ok...he wasn't going to go see you..........so I was thinking about you had told me in the hallway..how me and you would only be friends right. So I decided to tell him that you liked him and that I was sure you wanted to see him" Craig said  
  
"And what did he say" Nikkie said looking a little shocked  
  
"He was shocked that you felt the same way" Craig said  
  
Nikkie smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Craig..thanks for listening to me and just being there ok" Nikkie said "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it all that you've done for me"  
  
"Your welcome" Craig said and gave Nikkie a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Nikkie smiled and stood up.  
  
"Well I've gotta go" Nikkie said "Maybe we can take Alexa and Angie to the park tomorrow".  
  
"Cool" Craig said  
  
Nikkie left his house with a smile knowing that Craig literally helped out the relationship between her and Jimmy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Nikkie got home she went upstairs and plopped herself onto her bed. She took out her favorite cd which was Beyonce' and she popped it into her cd stereo and listened to her favorite song which was called "Dangerously in Love 2" she sang along with the song like she was on stage singing  
  
"I love you  
  
Baby I love you  
  
You are my life  
  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
  
If you weren't by my side  
  
You're my relation  
  
In connection to the sun  
  
With you next to me  
  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
  
You are my raindrops  
  
I am the sea  
  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
  
Baby, I'm so proud  
  
So proud to be your girl  
  
You make the confusion  
  
Go all away  
  
From this cold and mixed up world  
  
I am in love with you  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing  
  
Called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep lovin' me  
  
The way I love you loving me  
  
And I know you love me  
  
Love me for who I am  
  
Cause years before I became who I am  
  
Baby you were my man  
  
I know it ain't easy  
  
Easy loving me  
  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
  
From you to me  
  
Later on in my destiny  
  
I see myself having your child  
  
I see myself being your wife  
  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
  
Thought of all my love for you  
  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
  
Realize all my blessings  
  
I'm grateful  
  
To have you by my side  
  
I am in love with you  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing  
  
Called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep lovin' me  
  
The way I love you loving me  
  
Every time I see your face  
  
My heart smiles  
  
Every time it feels so good  
  
It hurts sometimes  
  
Created in this world  
  
To love and to hold  
  
To feel  
  
To breathe  
  
To love you  
  
Dangerously in love  
  
Can't do this thing  
  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep on loving me  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
I can not do  
  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
  
Dangerously  
  
I love you  
  
Dangerously in love"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She kept singing it all night until she sang herself to sleep. Raylese could still hear it, so she went into her room and turned it off. She looked at Nikkie who was still fully dressed. She took off her shoes and her sweater. She tucked her in and turned off her light and kissed her forehead and left her alone to sleep peacefully.  
  
The next morning Nikkie went downstairs to find Kayla still making plans for the funeral next Saturday. When Nikkie looked at her it looked like she had been up all night.  
  
Nikkie washed up and changed into her pj's because the following night she didn't change. She put on some blue pj pants that were baggy with stars and bears on them, and white tank top. She poured a bowl of cereal and curled up on the couch and began flicking through channels. She decided to listen to the top 100 most greatest tunes on a music channel. When the song "U got it bad" came on she remembered that night. She was about to dance but the worst had to interrupt.  
  
Alexa came into the room with her teddy bear. She came up in front of the T.V.  
  
"Nikkie..can I have some juice" Alexa whined  
  
Nikkie got up and put her bowl in the sink and pulled two glasses out of the cupboard. She pulled the orange juice from the fridge and poured them into the glasses. She handed Alexa's glass to her and told her to stay in the kitchen and drink it. Nikkie walked back into the living room drinking up her juice when she heard glass shattering on the floor she turned around and saw orange juice all over the kitchen floor and glass all over the floor. Raylese came down stairs in a rush with her towel wrapped around her. Kayla got up and yelled at Nikkie to clean it up. Alexa began to cry and Kayla went upstairs to finish up the paper work. Nikkie grabbed some paper towel and bent over and began wiping up the juice. Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang. She immediately got up and put down the paper. She walked up to the back door and opened it. There stood Craig.  
  
"Hey Nikkie....is this a bad time" Craig asked  
  
"Well yeah.but its ok, come in" Nikkie said politely  
  
"Um...it's looking crazy in here do you need help" Craig asked  
  
"Yeah.sure, thanks..can you pick up some of those toys because some little girl couldn't put them back where she found them" she said looking straight at Alexa who had calmed down and was watching T.V.  
  
Craig put the toys in the toy bag that was against the wall and Nikkie finished cleaning up the glass and juice. She put in the trash and walked into the living room where Alexa was staring at the screen and Craig was slouched on the couch because of the show he was stuck watching. Nikkie sat down in between Craig and her and looked at Alexa.  
  
"Alexa go upstairs and watch T.V. there" Nikkie told her  
  
"But why" Alexa whined  
  
"Because Y is a crooked letter and you won't come to the park with us later if you don't" Nikkie said  
  
"OK" Alexa said excitedly  
  
Alexa ran up the stairs and left Nikkie alone...finally.  
  
"So why are you here so early" Nikkie asked him  
  
"I don't know...I mean it's been a while since we hung out so I thought we could start the day early" Craig told her  
  
"COOL. So what are we going to do" Nikkie asked him  
  
"Anything.Whatever..it doesn't matter cause were gonna have fun". Craig said  
  
"Ok.well let me change" Nikkie said getting up. She went towards the staircase and when she put her hands on the railing Craig said something to her.  
  
"Oh Yeah, Nikkie nice pants" Craig said snickering  
  
Nikkie looked down at them and told him,  
  
"There pajama pants" and she ran upstairs  
  
She came down 10 minutes later came down. She dressed in black sweat pants and a white fat strapped tank top, and white sneakers, and her hair was straight and flat she had used the flattening iron on her hair. When she had came down she found Craig looking at the picture of her father that was sitting on the high table in the living room where they kept all pictures of relatives and friends. Nikkie came closer to Craig and looked at the picture he had in his hands.  
  
"He was the greatest dad...not the ones that you say that he's the greatest because you want to make him feel better..I mean he really was one of the greatest dads. He didn't have to spoil me with money to get me to love him and show it. It was just there for me... all my love for him....Now he's..gone" Nikkie said with a sad tone in her voice.  
  
"Well..Nikkie you can't always keep everything you have. Sometimes you have to let go".  
  
"I know it just that I wasn't ready to let go yet..it was just to sudden first the news about him, then my accident, then him dieing...the only good thing that happened between that was Jimmy" Nikkie said.  
  
"Yeah...but no ones ever ready. Just like my dad's death I wasn't ready for the major hit. I didn't miss him until the worst moment. It was then that it hit me that I did love him" Craig told her.  
  
Silence hit for a few. Then Craig wrapped a arm around Nikkie and kissed her on top of her head.  
  
"Ok are you ready...lets go" Craig said  
  
Nikkie smiled and Craig moved forward. Nikkie stayed back and looked at the picture.. "I love you dad" Nikkie said  
  
She went towards the stair case and yelled out  
  
"Ma...I'm gone, if you need me my phone will be on"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie and Craig went to the park and talked for about and hour. But time had past who knows how long they had spent. They talked about everything. Then afterwards Craig took Nikkie to lunch. They went to The Dot Grill (had to add that () and picked up some fries and burgers and some shakes.  
  
Then around 2:00 they went to the movies and ate popcorn and laughed like old times. It had been a long time since she hung with her best guy friend. Not hanging with him to her was like not taking a bath. It was a everyday thing. Then they snuck into another movie. They were acting like little kids.  
  
Then around 5:00 they went back to Nikkie's house and picked up Alexa. Then they went to Craig's house and picked up Angie. They went to the park. The sprinklers were on an Angie and Alexa were playing in it. Craig and Nikkie were sitting looking at them an laughing. Craig was also taking pictures of them playing. Then Craig pointed the camera at Nikkie. Nikkie looked at it and put her hands over the lens.  
  
"No pictures of me please" Nikkie said laughing  
  
Craig took the camera away from his eye and looked at it then at Nikkie. He was squinting his eyes because of the sun. Then the ice-cream truck came up and Alexa came up to Nikkie and asked if she could have a ice-cream. Nikkie looked at Craig.  
  
"I'll be right back" Nikkie told Craig  
  
She took Alexa's hand and Angie's. She went up to the ice-cream truck and asked for the cones. Meanwhile Craig was looking at Nikkie. How he had lost her. She was a great kind, nice and crazy girl. But he would give up anything to have her and make her feel that she couldn't be hurt again. Nikkie gave the girls their ice-creams and had two in her hands coming towards Craig.  
  
"Here, didn't know what you liked so I got two ice-cream sandwiches" Nikkie told him.  
  
"Thanks" Craig said  
  
Nikkie opened up her ice-cream and began to bite into it. Later on that day Craig dropped Nikkie and Alexa off at home. Nikkie told Alexa to run along into the house and Craig said he would see her tomorrow in school.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Craig said  
  
"Yeah..thanks for the great day"  
  
Nikkie went inside. Craig took Angie's hand and left.  
  
Authors Note: Cool. Right. Yeah. I'll be updating by next Saturday or maybe even earlier.  
  
1 Much Love  
  
XOXO FrEeKy0o XOXO 


	9. Chapter 9: Guess Whose Back?

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 9: Guess whose Back?  
  
Nikkie was wearing jean mini, a black long sleeve shirt and black sneakers. Her hair was in two loose cornroll braids. She had her black book bag. She was nervous about getting back to school, but she had to go. She was early, she was so nervous she couldn't sleep so she brought her stuff down and sat on the couch. She turned on the T.V. and began to watch. She went to MTV and they were giving MTV Wake up call. She was listening to music for a long time. It had still been dark outside. She went into the kitchen and made some waffles. Then Raylese came downstairs in her robe. She looked at Nikkie.  
  
"What are you doing up so early..(*yawn) you still have like half an hour more" she told her.  
  
"I don't know I'm a little nervous.I guess" Nikkie said  
  
"Well I guess everyone is nervous. Everything is complete chaos, but you know we have got to get on, yeah I know he was are dad, but life ain't always easy to deal with" Raylese said and she went upstairs and back to bed.  
  
Nikkie turned off the T.V. and went outside with her bookbag. She sat on the front porch and thought about how she was going to spend the last 4 and a half months left of school. She waited like half an hour more. She had her forehead in her knees. Then she heard a voice.  
  
"Nikkie" the voice asked  
  
Nikkie looked up and saw Jimmy. Nikkie then smiled and got up and hugged him.  
  
"Why are you out here" Jimmy asked her  
  
"Nothing waiting and thinking. I've been up all morning..just waiting nervously. I couldn't sleep" she told him.  
  
"Ok you wanna get going" Jimmy asked her  
  
"Wait a minute..come inside real quick" Nikkie told him  
  
When Nikkie went inside she found Raylese putting on her shoes and Alexa watching her morning cartoons.  
  
"Where's mom" Nikkie asked Raylese  
  
"Sleeping, she wants to get some extra sleep before she has to finish up the stuff for the funeral" Raylese said "Oh..hey Jimmy" she added  
  
"Hold on Jimmy I'll be right back" Nikkie told him dropping her bookbag and running upstairs.  
  
When Raylese finished tying her shoes she got her bookbag from the closet and turned to Jimmy.  
  
"Take care of Nikkie...she's counting on someone to keep her from being hurt again...and I'm sure you could be that person" Raylese said  
  
"You got it" Jimmy said  
  
Raylese grabbed Alexa's hand.  
  
"Bye Jimmy" Alexa said  
  
Jimmy waved bye and they left. Then Nikkie came downstairs and grabbed her bag. Then when she came back up from picking it up her face met Jimmy's.  
  
"Are you ready" she said pumping her knee out.  
  
Then Jimmy kissed her. "Yeah I'm good. Lets go" he said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy and Nikkie walked hand in hand to school. They went in and went into the hallway and to their lockers. Nikkie wasn't even halfway done with putting in her combination when Paige came out of nowhere and hugged her.  
  
"Nikkie I have missed you" Paige said  
  
"Me too" Nikkie said  
  
"I didn't want to call because I figured that you needed rest"  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said with a soft tone in her voice  
  
"What's wrong aren't you glad to be back" Paige asked  
  
"Nothing" Nikkie said  
  
"Hun, with that face, I can see there is something. Now spill" Paige asked  
  
"Well, besides that I am alive, over the weekend I found out my dad died" Nikkie said like it was ok.  
  
"Oh.my god. I had no clue. I'm am so sorry" Paige said  
  
"Its ok" Nikkie said  
  
Paige left and Nikkie opened her locker. She looked in the mirror and fixed up the hairs that were sticking up from her braids. Then all of a sudden she heard some running footsteps. She looked into the mirror and saw J.T. running from Emma. She turned around and looked at them.  
  
"J.T. I am going to kill you" Emma yelled  
  
J.T. was backing up looking at her. "Your not really serious about that, now are you Emma" J.T. said nervously.  
  
"No, your right! I'M DEAD SERIOUS!!!" she yelled and J.T. ran.  
  
As Emma ran she calmed her down and stood in front of her.  
  
"Emma, Emma, Emma! Calm down." Nikkie repeated putting both hands on her shoulders. J.T. stood behind Nikkie looking at Emma.  
  
"Yeah keep the wild cat away from me" J.T. said  
  
"Why you little..RAT!" Emma yelled trying to get J.T. over Nikkie's shoulders.  
  
"No.No.No. Emma..stop" Nikkie said  
  
"No way he is a pest" Emma said  
  
"No she is" J.T. yelled  
  
"J.T. just shut up" Nikkie told him  
  
Nikkie took her hands off Emma and fixed herself up.  
  
"Ok. Now what is going on here" Nikkie asked  
  
"This little brat over stole my floppy disc that had my diary in it. He took it and put it into everyone's computers in the computer lab. Now everyone is reading it" Emma said  
  
"I only did it because you told everyone about my bed wetting problem" J.T. yelled  
  
"How long has this been going on" Nikkie asked  
  
"Since yesterday" they both said  
  
"Ok. Enough then. Friends" Nikkie said  
  
"Whatever" Emma said turning around  
  
"Emma" Nikkie said grabbing onto her shoulder  
  
"Friends" Emma said "Just no more funny stuff ok" and she shook hands with him.  
  
"Oh by the way Craig told me about your dad. Sorry" Emma said putting arm around Nikkie.  
  
"Yeah sorry" J.T. said  
  
"I'm ok though" Nikkie said  
  
They left and Nikkie grabbed her English text book.  
  
She walked to first period where she was 10 minutes early. It was Media Immersion. She sat down and found Marco and Spinner coming in.  
  
"Nikkie" Spinner said excitedly. He came up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey Spinner, Marco" Nikkie said with a smile on her face  
  
They talked for like 2 minutes and they took their seats. Then Ashley, Ellie and Terri came in and talked to her for a while then Paige and Hazel came in and smiled at her.  
  
Soon later class began and Nikkie kept finding people and saying hi to everyone again. She was happy to be back at Degrassi. At lunch she sat with Jimmy, Craig, Paige, Hazel, Spinner, Marco, Sean, Emma, Toby, Manny and J.T. It was the first time from different grades sat together. The were outside just hanging out. Then Jimmy, Spinner, Sean and the rest of the guys left to play some basketball. Leaving the girls to their "GiRl TaLk".  
  
"So Nikkie I see you and Jimmy have finally gotten together" Paige said.  
  
"It was a matter of time, I mean who didn't see that coming" Manny said.  
  
"What are you talking about" Nikkie said  
  
"Hello, it was so obvious" Hazel said  
  
"You..Jimmy, I mean who couldn't tell you liked each other" Emma said.  
  
"That obvious" Nikkie said  
  
"Basically" Paige said  
  
"You guys were to blind to see that you both liked each other" Ashley told her.  
  
"I mean you guys kept thinking that it would never happen. All of the doubting kept you from thinking positive about it all" Emma said  
  
"That's funny, because Jimmy said something exactly like that the night of the accident" Nikke said  
  
"Really" Paige said  
  
"Yeah, weird huh. I guess everyone saw that too. We were to blind to see that we were blind" Nikkie said  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Meanwhile in the court.  
  
"So are things heating up with you and Nikkie yet" Spinner asked while passing the ball to Craig.  
  
"No, but I don't need to worry. And I guess there is no need to ask how Paige and your relationship is going" Jimmy said blocking the shot Craig was going to make.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha very funny. Paige and my relationship is fine" Spinner said.  
  
"Nikkie is special. Especially at this moment." Jimmy said  
  
"He is right" Marco said  
  
"Yeah, I mean Jimmy can't think of stuff like that while his girl is in mourn. Can he now" Sean said while passing the ball to Craig.  
  
"Exactly" Jimmy said  
  
Craig shot the ball in the basket and won for his team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school day went on and the day went by fast because by afternoon everyone was happy to get out. Nikkie walked to her house with Paige, Hazel, Emma and Manny. She needed a day with some of her girlfriends. She went inside and told them to go inside the living room. She went upstairs and looked for her mom but no on was home yet. So maybe they had a while of fun.  
  
The rest of the afternoon they watched DvD's in her room and talked to her friends online back in Virginia. They also played some games and ate a lot of junk food. During the little fun in the afternoon her Aunt Casey came home with Alexa and Raylese and Kayla. Soon later the had left. But her mom sat her down and told her something that Nikkie couldn't take. It was supposed to be a day of fun and laughing, but instead something had to interrupt.  
  
Her mom told her that Friday they would be going back to Virginia for about a month because they were going to bury Chris there. So they were going to spend time with family and stay for a while. But the toughest part was how she was going to tell not only Jimmy but........EVERYONE!!!  
  
Everyone was already happy she was back.  
  
Authors Note: This story is going up to chapter 12 or so. Sorry. But I will probably make a sequel. I know I updated chpt 8 today but I was bored so I did the 9th chpt. Get ready for the next chapters.  
  
1 Much Love  
  
XOXO Freeky00 XOXO 


	10. Chapter 10: How Can I Say?

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 10: How Can I say?  
  
Nikkie was on the couch curled up against the arm of the chair. She was still in her school day outfit. She was in the living room with Raylese, her mom and Auntie Casey. She was listening to the rest of the plan for the up coming visit to Virginia, while she took the two braids out form her hair. Her hair was wavy from the braids. She was completely upset. How much news could she get in a lifetime. Already more than three in less then 4 days. But all she could think about was Jimmy, and how everyone one would.  
  
"But why in Virginia, why not here" Nikkie asked  
  
"Because we want to bury him next to your mom" Casey said  
  
"Oh, well how can it take a month" Raylese asked  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth we might stay a little longer" Kayla said  
  
"What!" Nikkie and Raylese said  
  
"Well, see we are going to be with family for a while and plus its your great grandmothers anniversary of her death in 3 weeks" Kayla said  
  
"Oh Boy, there's too much work to be done" Nikkie said all frustrated  
  
"Well trust me it will be a long week until we can relax with family, and then work again for the anniversary" Casey said  
  
Nikkie smiled a fake smile just to show she was up for it.  
  
"Why don't you two start to pack up so you don't have to deal with it last minute" Kayla said  
  
Nikkie and Raylese got up and went upstairs. Nikkie was a little more upset than Raylese but that didn't hold Nikkie back from slamming door and punching her face into her pillow. She screamed just to relieve herself. Then she sat up on her bed and looked at the picture beside her bed. Her father, the only parent she had left was now gone. Even though she had Kayla she still felt like an orphan. She got up and opened her closet door looking in it like a maniac. Then she struggled to pull out her luggage bag. It flopped open and that really got her frustrated. Then she left it lying on the floor. She pulled open her drawer real hard and started pulling out shirts and socks, and she just threw them into her suitcase. Along with that she pulled out the next three outfits she was going to wear to school. When she shut her drawer hard she heard a loud thunder. She got a little scared. She walked to the window and looked up into the sky and saw the clouds grey and dark, and they were moving fast. She looked down and saw the streets deserted. Until she saw someone wearing dark blue jeans and a dark blue hoody over his head. He had his hands in his pockets. But when she looked closer she noticed that it was Jimmy. She smiled a bit. She jumped over her suitcase and opened the door. She ran downstairs and past her mom and aunt.  
  
"NIKKIE, its gonna rain" Kayla said, but Nikkie ignored her and Kayla left her alone.  
  
Nikkie jumped down the steps of the porch and caught up with Jimmy, who was closer to the house now. Nikkie jumped in front of him and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Nikkie I was just about to come and see you" Jimmy said  
  
"You were, well I saw you from my window" she told him  
  
Nikkie looked at the ground and looked back up at him a little flushed.  
  
"What's wrong" Jimmy asked  
  
Before Nikkie could say anything another roll of thunder and lightening lit up the sky.  
  
"We should go inside its getting dark and its bout' to rain" Jimmy said and turned towards the front porch.  
  
"No" Nikkie said grabbing Jimmy's sweater.  
  
"I wanna stay out here" Nikkie said as it began to drizzle  
  
"But its gonna pour rain out here" Jimmy said  
  
"So, I love the rain" Nikkie said as the rain began to fall down hard.  
  
"Are you sure because you can get.." Nikkie interrupted him with a kiss. They kissed until rain came down on them harder and harder. They pulled away drenched in water. He hair lost all the curls but it came down straight from the rain. Jimmy had his arms wrapped around her and Nikkie's hands were on his elbows. She looked up at the rain coming down with her eyes closed and then back at Jimmy. His face had water dripping down his face. Jimmy took his finger and scrapped the water that was about to drip off her nose. Nikkie smiled and laughed a little and so did Jimmy. He kissed her again. The rain was just coming down forming puddles on the sidewalk and covering the trees and plants in water droplets. Jimmy pulled away from her and held her closer to his chest and kissed her on top of her head.  
  
Nikkie was so happy to be in his arms. But the thing that wouldn't come out of her mind was how she was going to tell him. So she pulled away from his chest and looked at him. She looked down and said  
  
"Jimmy I need to tell you something"  
  
"What" Jimmy asked. Nikkie grabbed his hand and took him on the porch where they could sit down and watch the rain instead of getting covered in it.  
  
"So what do you want to tell me" Jimmy asked taking off his hood.  
  
Nikkie grabbed his arm and moved in closer to him. Her hands just wrapped around his arm and her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well first off you know I...you know that I..love you" Nikkie said  
  
Jimmy smiled and said "yeah I love you too" and Nikkie smiled.  
  
"Well this isn't easy to say but..." Nikkie paused  
  
"But?" Jimmy questioned her  
  
Nikkie was nervous and got up and turned to him about a few feet away. "This Friday I have to go back to Virginia..not to stay but to visit for a little more than a month" she said.  
  
"What?" he said in shock  
  
"I'm sorry but it's not optional, I mean Kayla wants to bury my dad next to my mom" she said  
  
Jimmy got up and stood in front of her. "Wait your gonna bury him over there" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said  
  
"And she wants to bury him next to your mom" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yeah, we are all sure that's what he would of wanted, I mean he really loved her..ALOT" Nikkie said  
  
Jimmy hugged her. "It's ok, it's what you've gotta do, right" he said  
  
Nikkie smiled in satisfaction that he didn't react as bad as she thought he would.  
  
They stayed outside talking for a little while longer. Jimmy was sitting on the top step and Nikkie was sitting on the one under him. He had his arms wrapped around her neck and she had her hands on his wrists. The rain was slowing down a little bit and the sun was breaking through the clouds a little bit.  
  
"So how am I supposed to tell everyone about this" Nikkie asked him  
  
"Don't worry about it so much. You do what you gotta do" Jimmy said  
  
It was dark outside around 11:00. Nikkie got up and then he did.  
  
"I've gotta get going , see you tomorrow" Jimmy said.  
  
"Ok" . Nikkie put he arms around his neck and she kissed him. When they pulled away they both smiled and he let her go, still holding onto each others hands as he walked. As there fingers slipped he said  
  
"Remember don't worry about it"  
  
Nikkie smiled and went inside. She went upstairs all happy and went into her room. She had forgot she left her bag on the floor so she accidentally tripped and stumbled onto her bed. She laughed a little, but she hurt her knee a little. Still happy she went and took a shower and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day she woke up and walked into the bathroom. She clicked the light and leaned onto the sink and looked into the mirror. She looked at herself. Hair sloppy and eyes looking tired. She turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face. She brushed her teeth and changed into her light blue pants and white tank top ( that said " Crazy Chic") and her all white timberland boots. She walked into her room and turned on her radio. The song "My Baby" by Bow Wow was playing. She grabbed her brush and blow dryer and brought it into the bathroom. She straightened out her hair and put some cream on her hair to keep it soft and frizzies-free.  
  
She was singing the song from Bow Wow as she got her book bag ready.  
  
"They call me Bow Wow the Don Dutch..." Nikkie sang  
  
She turned off the radio and zipped up her bookbag and grabbed her CD player. She walked out the door and closed it behind her. She walked into Raylese's room and took her Ashanti CD. She put it onto her CD player and walked downstairs. She went into the kitchen and put her book bag and CD player down on the counter. She poured some orange juice and drank up and she saw Raylese, Alexa and her aunt coming from the living room. She put the cup in the sink and picked up her CD player.  
  
"I'm gonna go now bye Auntie, bye guys, and say bye to mom for me as she walked out the door putting on her headphones and kissing her aunt on the cheek.  
  
"Rain On me..Oh won't you take this rain from me , I don't wanna live..." Nikkie sang to herself  
  
She walked up to the front of the school and took off her headphones. She stuck her CD player into her book bag and walked up the steps.  
  
"Do what you gotta do" Nikkie thought to herself.  
  
Nikkie went inside and saw Jimmy. She gave him and kiss on the cheek and went to her locker. She opened it up and Paige and Hazel came up to her. She looked at Jimmy and Jimmy winked at her. Nikkie smiled. She turned to the girls and told them the news. They didn't mind but they sure where going to miss her. She told Emma, Manny, Ashley, Ellie Spinner and everyone else except Craig he hadn't shown up to school today.  
  
She sat with Jimmy, Spinner, Ashley, Emma and Manny. Paige and Hazel had to stay for lunch detention for talking in class and Ellie went home for a doctors appointment.  
  
"Where's Craig" Nikki asked  
  
"He didn't show today" Ashley said  
  
"Ok. You wanna come with me this afternoon to go see him" Nikkie asked Ashley.  
  
"Cool. I was planning on going anyways" Ashley said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ashley and Nikkie went to Craig's they found out that he had broken his ankle. She told him the news but he didn't mind either. Nikkie felt that Jimmy was right feel confident and you still have your courage. When they wee leaving Ashley gave Craig a kiss...on the lips. Nikkie was shocked.  
  
"Bye Craig" Nikkie said to him  
  
On their way out Nikkie asked about their relationship. Seems they had been pretty close, because Ashley told her they were almost close to..well you know. But Nikkie remembered that she was also a bit close to doing it too.  
  
When she got home she stayed on the internet. Talking to friends and family back in VA. Later on she began writing a poem to Jimmy that she would give him before she left. She was proud of what she had written. She sealed it up into a envelope along with a note saying that the envelope was full with kisses for everyday that she was gone.  
  
She went to take a shower and came into her room and put the letter under her pillow, and she went to bed.  
  
Authors Note: WASSSS UPPPP PPL'S!!!!! Tomorrow imma try updating again. BIG MAYBE!!! WELL U LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!! ANYWAYZ..the song "Dangerously In Love 2" is a real song along with the real lyrics. It really is a nice song. Just wait to find out Nikkie's talent coming up in chapter 12 or 13. OH YEAH, I might put more than 12 chapters probably 15 of more. HOPEFULLY!!!  
  
1 MUCH LOVE  
  
XOXO FrEeKy0o XOXO 


	11. Chapter 11: Love Making

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 11: Love Making  
  
Nikkie was packed and ready to leave but she was yet to finish up her last day at Degrassi. She was wearing her blue jeans and a navy blue shirt and jean jacket. She went to school and was getting so red eyed and teary. Paige got her a goodbye gift, (Nikkie didn't know why, she was only going away for a month or so) which was a silver necklace that had the letter N on it. Nikkie got plenty of hugs and plenty of tears. She walked home with Jimmy, Craig, and Paige after saying bye to everyone back at school. They walked up to Nikkie's front porch.  
  
"Hun, I am going to miss you, call at least once ok"  
  
"Paige I'm only going for a month" Nikkie said and gave her a hug.  
  
"Well I've gotta go, ok, bye" Paige said and walked off  
  
"Well I should be getting home now" Craig said and gave Nikkie a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Craig walked away and left Nikkie and Jimmy. They stood in silence for about 2 minutes until Jimmy said  
  
"Can I get a hug" Jimmy said joking around  
  
"Jimmy..you would be the first person in the world I would hug first if I walked on this earth for the first time" Nikkie said smiling and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Lets go in I'm tired of being out here" Jimmy said  
  
They went inside and sat on the couch. No one was home yet, it was still early. They watched T.V. for a while. Then a while later Nikkie put in her favorite song "Dangerously in Love 2".  
  
"Jimmy I dedicate this song to you" Nikkie said smiling as she stood in front of him.  
  
Jimmy grabbed her waist and he pulled her to his lap. He kissed her once and he kissed her two more times and the third time seemed extra long. He layed her on the couch still kissing her. She pushed him back and he sat up quickly.  
  
"I forgot. I'm sorry, ...I know.I know I'm an idiot" Jimmy said  
  
"No it's not that it's just that...I'd rather do it upstairs" Nikkie said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Jimmy grabbed her hand and walked with her upstairs. He opened the door and walked in with her. He closed the door behind him. When he turned around he saw Nikkie sitting on the bed. He came up to her bent over and began kissing her. He layed her on the bed STILL kissing her. She took off the jacket and kicked off her boots. She stopped fro a second.  
  
"Wait..Wait, do you have..um" Nikkie said  
  
"Um.." Nikkie interrupted him and said "It's ok, It's ok , I'll be right back.  
  
She got up and went into her parents bedroom. She went through her mom's drawers and found a condom. She brought it to the room and layed back down.  
  
"Now where were we" Nikkie said and pulled him to her to kiss him.  
  
They were lost in the moment and where letting nature take it's natural course. (A/N: I don't want to get graphic)  
  
Nikkie and Jimmy were lying in her bed under the cover his arm around her neck, and her head on his chest. He was playing with her hair stroking it gently.  
  
"Can I ask you something" Jimmy asked  
  
"Shoot!" Nikkie said  
  
"When you told me that your dad wanted to be buried next to your mom, if you said he really loved her , why did he re-marry" Jimmy asked  
  
"Because he figured my mom would have wanted him to go on with his life" Nikkie said.  
  
All of a sudden she heard the door close downstairs. She jumped up with the covers around her. Jimmy jumped up and put on his pants and shirt. Nikkie did the same. She hurried and sprayed the room with perfume and opened all the windows. He turned on the computer and popped the solitare game on, and she plopped herself on the bed with a magazine. Right there her aunt walked in.  
  
"Hi Nikkie...Oh hey Jimmy" Casey said  
  
"Hey" Jimmy said  
  
"Well just cam to check in on you guys" Casey said and smiled and laughed.  
  
Nikkie looked at Jimmy who had his hands on the keyboard. They looked at each other and smiled. She closed the magazine and got up and sat on his lap at the computer. They kissed and laughed.  
  
"So are you coming tomorrow morning to the airport" Nikkie asked him.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry" Jimmy said and kissed her again and they both smiled.  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter was very short, but we couldn't leave out the major hook up moment before she leaves. Could we Now!!! LOL!!!  
Well anyways chapter 12 may come up later or tomorrow it depends on my mood. Because I am very mad a t my friend at the moment. Not The Point!!!  
  
1 MuCh LoVe  
  
XOXO FrEeKy0o XOXO 


	12. Chapter 12:I'll Be Missing You

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 12: I'll Be Missing you  
  
Today was the day Nikkie would be leaving. She slammed her alarm clock because the alarm went off and woke her up. The clock said 4:01 A.M. Nikkie got up and went to the bathroom. Everyone else was either still sleeping or already getting dressed. She took a long hot bath. While she did she wondered if Jimmy would come to the airport. She got out and wrapped the towel around her and went to her bedroom. She got dressed in white sweatpants, a black tank top and the white sweater and black boots. She was up and ready but still having second thoughts about leaving. She knew it was only a month, but to her it felt like she was leaving forever. She grabbed her teddy bear that Jimmy gave her and layed it gently into her backpack. Then she brought her luggage downstairs with the rest of them and found Casey making breakfast.  
  
"Hey honey you want some" Casey asked as she sat up on the stool next to the counter.  
  
"No thanks" Nikkie said as she laid her head on the counter.  
  
"What's wrong Nikkie" she asked her.  
  
"Nothing really" Nikkie said  
  
She got up and walked out to the backyard and saw her mom loading some of the luggage into the trunk of the car. She asked if she had needed help but her mom had finished up the job.  
  
When it had finally hit around 5:30 they left to the airport. The flight was at 6:15 and it took at least 30 minutes to get there. Casey was driving and Kayla was in the front, and the rest in the back. When they got to the airport they brought there luggage to the belt. They sat down for a while until their flight was called. Nikkie didn't want to sit down she was walking back and forth nervous that Jimmy wouldn't come. In her pocket was the letter she was going to give to him.  
  
Raylese was looking at her worried. So she went up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Nikkie...are you ok" Raylese asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good" Nikkie said biting her finger  
  
"You don't look good" Raylese said  
  
"Well, I'm fine" Nikkie said raising her voice.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say" Raylese said and turned around and sat in her seat.  
  
"Flight 103 is now boarding, I repeat flight 103 is now boarding" the lady at the front desk said.  
  
They all got up and began walking towards the gate. As Nikkie went towards the gate she kept looking back to see if she could find Jimmy, but there was too many people. Meanwhile, Jimmy was all the way in the back trying to get through the crowd. When Nikkie stood next to the lady collecting the tickets she stood there for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Um, excuse me miss are you coming through the gates are about to close in 5 minutes" the lady said.  
  
"Can you wait please" Nikkie said and the lady turned her face.  
  
Nikkie looked back but looked away and looked down and gave the ticket in. A tear came down her cheek and she felt so sad. She walked into the gateway. All of a sudden she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"NIKKIE!!! NIKKIE!!! NIKKIE!!!" the voice called.  
  
Nikkie turned around and saw no one until she saw a crowd of people moving to the side to let the person through. She saw Jimmy out of breath. She smiled and dropped her bag and ran to him and jumped into his arms. They hugged for a long time.  
  
"Jimmy I gotta go" Nikkie said pulling the letter from her pocket.  
  
"Ok, well this is for you" Jimmy said handing her a letter.  
  
Nikkie smiled and handed him his letter.  
  
"I guess we think alike" Nikkie said as they both smiled at each other.  
  
Nikkie put her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss.  
  
"Jimmy I'll call you" Nikkie said and picked up her bags. She turned around and left. Looking back once and a while. She went past the gate door and looked through the window on the door as the lady closed the door in Nikkie's face. She waved to Jimmy and blew him a kiss.  
  
Jimmy walked outside and sat on a bench. He looked at the letter and looked at the note. He opened the envelope and read:  
  
Dear Jimmy,  
  
You know that I love you, right. I know you feel the same. We will always be together. I hope. You helped me when I needed you, especially through my rough times. I can't tell you or explain to you how much I care for you. I guess there isn't enough words to express it to you. Here's something I guess could help me express my feelings.  
  
I'll be missing You By Nikkie  
  
Even when I'm far away I'll be missing you Even when your not there I'll be missing you  
  
The beauty and love we have for each other Will never fade away Even when your miles away The love will never fade  
  
When today becomes tomorrow I'll be there by your side We'll be together forever You'll always be mine  
  
So remember Even when I'm not there I'll always be thinking about you Cause even though I've gone away I'll be missing you  
  
Love Always, Nikkie Stevenson  
  
P.S. Love will stay with us forever  
MMUUAAHHAAA (Kisses)  
  
Jimmy smiled and a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
(A/N: Whats weird about this is that they read each others letter at the same time and both start tearing at the same time. Cool huh)  
  
Nikkie got into her seat next to Alexa. She took out the letter Jimmy gave her and opened it up and read it. It read:  
  
Dear Nikkie,  
  
I'm gonna miss you a lot. I know it's only a month but it seems like it will be forever. I love you and I'm a little sure you feel the same. But I hope we can stay this way for as long as possible. You are my world right now. And I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world. I hope you can say the same to me. I love you and I'll see you soon.  
  
Love, Jimmy  
  
Nikkie had a smile that she couldn't take off her face. But then the laughing turned into a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
The plane ride was long. Nikkie slept through it. Of course hugging her special teddy bear. She was still smiling about the sweet card he had given to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the plane arrived and they had all of their luggage they found a lot of relatives waiting for them. There was Nikkie & Raylese's cousin Roberta, Johnathan, Jessica, D.J., and Tess. Also a bunch of her aunts and uncles and some family members from Kayla's side.  
  
When they went to Nikkie's aunt Paulina's house everyone was there. She has a big house, so they were having a big reunion. Most adults stayed inside talking and all the kids were in the back yard. Nikkie, Raylese, Roberta, and Johnathan were talking about how everything was going.  
  
"So any boyfriends Nikkie" Roberta asked  
  
"Yeah, 1 his names Jimmy and he is really sweet. And You" Nikkie asked Roberta.  
  
"Yeah there's Calvin, Dave, and Mike" Roberta said laughing along with Nikkie.  
  
"Nikkie we have a surprise for you...you too Raylese" Junior said pooping up out of no where.  
  
"What" Nikkie and Raylese said  
  
"Turn around" Junior said  
  
When they turned around they saw all their closest friends. Nikkie's friends Lala (Laraine), Mila, Junior, Brian, Patricia, and Christina were there, plus all of Raylese's friends.  
  
Nikkie jumped up and ran to them and hugged them all. After a bunch of hugs and smiles they finally sat down and talked the whole afternoon. They were completely excited and happy. It had been a long time. A little while later Nikkie wanted to go back to her old house that was still empty. She decided to ask her best guy friend and best girlfriend Junior and Patricia to go with her. They went to the backyard and went near this big tree Nikkie always used to play in as a little girl.  
  
Nikkie climbed up the tree and sat on a branch.  
  
"I remember my mom used to take me and Raylese out here to read stories". Nikkie said to them. Junior and Patricia just laughed.  
  
When they sat down under it they started to talk.  
  
"So...how is it over there" Patricia asked.  
  
"It's cool. But you know I missed yall" Nikkie said  
  
"So any boyfriends" Junior asked  
  
"Oh Nikkie don't answer him. He still likes you. I mean he wouldn't stop talking bout you" Patricia said  
  
Nikkie put her arm around Junior and literally strangled him.on purpose.  
  
"It's ok. He knows the deal. We are just friends. Anyways I have a boyfriend" Nikkie said  
  
"Details" Patricia asked  
  
"Well his name is Jimmy, he is cute, sweet, and..he makes me feel...complete. Like no one can hurt me" Nikkie said  
  
Junior laughed. "So any friends" Junior asked  
  
"Loads, but you guys are always going to be at the top of the list" Nikkie said and hugged them both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on in the day they had a little party. But Nikkie unpacked in her guest room she was sharing with Raylese. She took out her black dress for the funeral the following day. She then found the teddy bear right next tot the dress. She looked at it and remembered Jimmy. She picked up the phone and called him long distance.  
  
"Hello" the voice said  
  
"Is Jimmy there" Nikkie asked  
  
"This is Jimmy" he said  
  
"JIMMY, it's me. I got here before" Nikkie said excited to hear his voice.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Ok, now that I have seen all my family and friends" Nikkie said  
  
"Oh, so how did you like my letter" Jimmy asked  
  
"It was really sweet" Nikkie said "Mine was..." Nikkie said  
  
"It was great" Jimmy said  
  
"Like the poem" Nikkie asked  
  
"Yeah" Jimmy answered  
  
"Well I've gotta go..long distance.so" Nikkie said  
  
"I'll be missing you" Jimmy said  
  
Nikkie smiled and said "I'll be missing you" she made a kissing sound and hung up. Later on that night she popped her headphones and listened to a song, a song that was about to mean a lot.  
  
Authors Note: Hey, this chapter is sweet , right. Hey swizzbeats, it's funny cause I had just finished updating chapter 11 and then I read your review. So you like just wait for the next.  
  
1 MuCh LoVe  
  
XoXo FrEeKy0o xOxO 


	13. Chapter 13: Daddy

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 13: Daddy  
  
Nikkie woke up all tired and not ready. She didn't even remember she was in Virginia until she really opened up her eyes from the sleep and realized it wasn't her room. She got up and went to the bathroom. She went to the bathroom and washed up. Then she went downstairs to find some family members there. She stood at the foot of the staircase and looked at everyone. Until her uncle Pauly looked up at her. He looked at her and told her to come to him. Pauly was her favorite uncle because after her real mother died he was really like the father to her because her dad had to work a lot. He had always been there for her and Raylese. Even if it was for a small reason he listened.  
  
When she went up the him he sat her on his knee.  
  
"So how are ya doing kiddo" Pauly asked her  
  
"I'm ok, but I take it easy little at a time" Nikkie said  
  
"Good. So you got good friends out there" he asked  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie answered  
  
"Your not messing around with the guys are you" he asked  
  
"Pauly" Nikkie whined to him  
  
He laughed and said "Just joking..so no boyfriend"  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said  
  
"He is a good kid right Raylese" he asked her  
  
"Yeah he's ok" Raylese yelled out  
  
"Good...gimme a pound" he said and Nikkie gave him the secret handshake along with Raylese.  
  
They all laughed and aunt Casey came downstairs.  
  
"It's almost 11:00, we should start getting ready" she said and Nikkie ran to her room and pulled out her dress from the closet. She slipped it on and slipped on her 1 inch black shoes. She put her hair in a sort of loose bun with curls coming out. She looked very pretty. Raylese stuck a baby red rose on her dress and on Nikkie's and Alexa's. She did this only on them because on Valentines day their dad had given them all baby roses and gave Kayla a bunch of red roses. So it sort of ment something special.  
  
When they arrived at the church they found the church filled with family and friends. They all seated themselves and the priest came up and gave a small speech. Then he called up uncle Pauly to say a few words. (A/N:Pauly was Chris's brother)  
  
"Chris was a man of many different emotions. He was always finding a way to make someone laugh. He never liked seeing someone cry or be upset. When his wife died, I remembered that he was smiling because he knew there was no need to be sad. When I asked him why he was so happy, he answered me saying that there was no need to cry because she was going to be in good hands so there wasn't a need to worry. But deep down he missed her. Chris....was a good husband and good father as well as a good brother. Even when everyone tried to bring him down he found a way to stay up. He was always there when you needed him. But when it came to work...he was a work-aholic......".  
  
When he finished his speech Nikkie felt a lump in her throat. She was about to do something no one has ever seen her do.  
  
"Now I would like to bring Chris's daughter Nikkie up here to do a little something, in honor of her love for her father. Nikkie" Pauly said and sat down.  
  
Nikkie got up and walked up to the microphone and took it of the stand and brought herself away from the podium. She gave the man near the piano the sheet of paper she had in her hand. He studied it carefully and he nodded his head. As the beginning intro played she stood very nervously. When the voice came out of her mouth she let the rest flow. She song a song called "Daddy"  
  
(A/N:Look this is another Beyonce song. Yeah I like her album. But this was the right song to play.)  
  
I remember when you use to take me on a  
  
Bike ride everyday on the bayou  
  
And I remember when you could do no wrong  
  
You'd come home from work and I jumped in your arms when I saw you  
  
I was so happy to see you  
  
Because you loved me I overcome  
  
And I'm so proud of what you've become  
  
You've given me such security  
  
No matter what mistakes I make you're there for me  
  
You kill my disappointments and you heal my pain  
  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
  
Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why.  
  
I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
  
There is no one else like my daddy  
  
And I thank you for loving me  
  
I still remember the expression on your face  
  
When you found out I'd been on a date and had a boyfriend  
  
I still remember I caught you crying cause of my tattoo  
  
Could have said Nikkie I told you so  
  
Instead you said you'd get one too  
  
Words can't express my boundless gratitude for you  
  
I appreciate what you do  
  
You've given me such security  
  
No matter what mistakes I make you're there for me  
  
You kill my disappointments and you heal my pain  
  
You understand my fears and you protected me  
  
Treasure every extraordinary memory and that's why.  
  
I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
  
There is no one else like my daddy  
  
And I thank you for loving me  
  
Even if my man broke my heart today  
  
No matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay  
  
Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced  
  
For this love is unconditional it won't go away  
  
I know I'm lucky  
  
Know it ain't easy  
  
For men who take care of their responsibilities  
  
Love is overwhelming  
  
Can't help my tears from falling  
  
I love you so much daddy  
  
(Thank you, you've done so much for me. I love you daddy.)  
  
I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you  
  
I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you  
  
There is no one else like my daddy  
  
No one else replace my daddy...  
  
Everyone smiled as Nikkie finished off the song. But some were shocked. No one knew she had this talent. Everyone knew she loved to hear it, but no one knew she sang. But to Nikkie she felt that this was the last time she would do it. Because it was a talent she was keeping to herself. After she sang the last note a tear fell down her cheek. She stood there not moving as she looked at her feet. She turned around to the closed casket and put her hand on it. She kissed her hand and touched it again. She turned around and walked towards her seat. But when she reached it she looked t at the exit and ran out. When her friend Junior turned around he saw her running. Then when the echoing of the door slamming shut went out to the whole church everyone looked back. Junior got up and ran after her.  
  
Nikkie went out side and sat on the steps of the church. When Junior saw her she had her forehead in her knees. He slowly sat next to her and put his hand on her back. When she felt the touch she picked her head up and looked at him and he hugged her close. He didn't want to let her go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the ceremony and burial they went back to the house. Nikkie went upstairs and changed into her pink sweat shorts and a white tank top and the matching sweater, and her sneaker. She went to the park with Brian, Lala, Mila, Christina, Patricia, and Junior. They hung around talked and had a few laughs. But Nikkie decided to do what her dad did. She kept a smile on her face knowing he was in good hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three weeks went by and they celebrated her great grandmothers anniversary. Nikkie was getting happy because she would finally be going home. She was going to miss everyone, but she wanted to leave. She had called Jimmy 3 more times after the first call and she called Paige to tell her to tell everyone that she said Hi. But in three more days she would be leaving. She would finally be in Jimmy's arms again. But Jimmy didn't know when she would be showing up yet. SURPRISE..maybe!!!  
  
Authors Note: Ok, Kinda short yeah I know. But ya gotta put in the funeral. So Chapter 14 may come up later or tomorrow. Ok  
  
Much Love  
  
XOXO Freeky00 XOXO 


	14. Chapter 14: Coming Home

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 14: Coming Home  
  
It was Friday. The day they would finally go home. Their flight was at 4:00 P.M. so they had a little while left. Nikkie was excited. She didn't want to call Jimmy to tell him because she was going to surprise him. She was packed and ready. Before anything she went to her friend Brian's house were all her friends were meeting up. When she got there a bunch of tears fell.  
  
"Nikkie I can't believe it went by so fast" Patricia said  
  
"I know" Nikkie said  
  
"But we will keep in touch through e-mail, and writing to each other, ok" Junior said  
  
They all made a bet and made a pat that their friendship would never end. Nikkie was ready to go. They gave last minute hugs to the rest of the family and the next minute they were on the plane. Nikkie was so happy. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Jimmy's face when she arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plane landed and Nikkie grabbed all her bags from the belt. It was early morning. When the got home Nikkie threw her bags into her room and went to bed and woke up later in the afternoon. She went into the bathroom and took a long bath. When she got out she brushed her hair into a ponytail. She went into her bedroom with the towel around her waist. She changed into her blue jeans and Black and white striped shirt. She ran downstairs and watched some T.V. with Alexa. She wanted to wait until school was done before she went to go see him. Then she decided to get up and ask to go out.  
  
"Mom, can I please go out" Nikkie asked  
  
"You haven't even unpacked yet" Kayla told her.  
  
"I'll do it when I get back..please..please" Nikkie begged.  
  
"Ok.Ok. Go ahead, just be back before 7:00 You have to unpack, so I can start putting things in the wash." Kayla said. Nikkie jumped "Thanks" and she ran out the back door.  
  
She ran to Jimmy's house and knocked on his door. The door opened. And Jimmy's dad opened up.  
  
"Hey is Jimmy home" Nikkie asked  
  
"Hey Nikkie..no he's not home. He went to the park with Spinner" Jimmy's dad said  
  
"Thanks" Nikkie said and went walking to the park. When she arrived she saw Jimmy and Spinner standing next to the benches. Jimmy had his back to her and Spinner saw her. But Nikkie put her finger to her mouth trying to tell him to be quiet. She creeped up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess Who" Nikkie asked in a deep voice. Spinner just smiled.  
  
"Um. I have no clue" Jimmy said  
  
"Too bad you better guess" Nikkie said in a changed voice.  
  
"Come on" Jimmy said smiling. He removed the hands from his eyes and spun around to see Nikkie.  
  
"Nikkie" Jimmy said and she wrapped herself around him.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming today" Jimmy said  
  
"Well then my plan worked" Nikkie said and she kissed him for a long time.  
  
"Hu Um" Spinner said clearing his throat.  
  
"Sorry Spinner" Nikkie said as she backed away from Jimmy. She went up to Spinner and gave him a hug.  
  
"So what were you guys planning on doing anyways" Nikkie asked  
  
"Um...nothing" Spinner said  
  
"O..k. Now I do know something is going on" Nikkie said with a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"Nothing.don't worry ok" Jimmy said as he grabbed her waist.  
  
"Ok.whatever you say" Nikkie said "Well what do you wanna do now" she asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie and Jimmy went to The Dot Grill for a while. No one was there. So then around 6:30 Jimmy walked Nikkie home.  
  
"So I'll call you tomorrow" Nikkie said  
  
"Actually I'm going out for the weekend, I'm going to my uncle's house" Jimmy said  
  
"What" Nikkie said "Oh..well ok"  
  
"See you on Monday then ok" Jimmy said  
  
"Yeah" Nikkie said and Jimmy kissed her. She went inside. She went to her room and unpacked all her stuff. Afterwards put on her PJ's and she lyed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. But the staring led her to her sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the weekend Nikkie spent her time babysitting Alexa while her mom tracked down her schedule for the starting of the work week. Raylese was too busy trying to find her stuff for graduation that was coming up soon. So Nikkie stayed home having to spend all her time on thinking hard about absolutely nothing.  
  
But meanwhile on the weekend while Jimmy was at his uncles house he called everyone to tell them that Nikkie had arrived. But he told them that they couldn't see her until Monday that they were going to do something for her. But it was a surprise.  
  
Jimmy picked up the phone and called Paige.  
  
"Hey Paige um you got a minute" Jimmy asked  
  
"Yeah sure" Paige said  
  
"Well Nikkie came, but don't call her or visit her" Jimmy said  
  
"Why" Paige asked  
  
"Because we are all going to see her Monday. We are going to surprise her. We are going to through a small little surprise party before classed start" Jimmy said  
  
"Cool" Paige said  
  
"So call all of her friends and pass it on ok" Jimmy said  
  
"You got it" Paige said and hung up the phone.  
  
Paige called Spinner and told him the news. Then Spinner told Craig. Then Craig called Marco. Then Marco called Ellie and told her. Then Ellie talked to Ashley. Then Ashley called Terri and told her. Then Terri told Kendra during the soccer game on the weekend. Kendra called Toby (J.T. was at his house). Toby called Emma. And Emma called Manny. New went fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikkie couldn't wait to see everyone on Monday. But she was trying to figure out why everytime she called one of her friends they were either not home, or out of town, or just busy. But all she knew was when Monday came around she would find out.  
  
*******************************  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone. I know it's short. Well to warn you so is my last chapter. Yup chapter 15 is the last chapter. Not to worry I'll make a sequel. If your up to it. But if you don't tell me I'll do it anywayz. But I really hope you tell me you want me to.  
  
Also look out for a new story I am going to start. Coming Thanks Giving Day.  
  
XOXO Freeky Is In The Building XOXO 


	15. Chapter 15: Do you Believe me Now?

Finding Each Other  
  
Chapter 15: Do you believe me now?  
  
It was Sunday night and Nikkie was in the living room coloring with Alexa. She was still wondering what everyone was up to. But no matter how much she wanted to find out she couldn't because she couldn't get in contact with anyone, and she couldn't leave the house with Alexa. So she would just have to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning Nikkie was up and awake. She was walking the hallways in her grey sweatpants and white tank top and white Nikkie Nike gym bag. She was looking down the halls for everyone but the halls seemed to be deserted. She knew she was early but usually everyone was hear there early. Nikkie walked more into the hallway and just found other kids that she didn't even know.  
  
All of sudden she heard running footsteps coming from the corner of the hall. Then when she turned around she saw Liberty out of breathe.  
  
"Liberty..are you ok" Nikkie asked her  
  
"Yeah..just..give ...me ...a.sec.ond" Liberty stuttered  
  
When Liberty caught her breathe she finally got her body in a straight form.  
  
"Whhoo. I almost lost it there" Liberty said  
  
"So what's going on" Nikkie said  
  
"Mr. Raditch told me to give you this. He needs to talk to you" Liberty said  
  
"He wants to talk to me about.." Nikkie said  
  
"I don't really know. He just told me to tell you to go to room 302" Liberty said  
  
"Why not his office" Nikkie asked  
  
"Don't ask me the questions ask him. I'm just doing my job" Liberty said and walked away.  
  
Nikkie stared at the note an opened it and closed it. She looked down the hallway. Then the hall behind her. She began to walk forward. When she arrived at room 302 she stood there and knocked once. No one answered. She knocked again and still no answer. She put her hand on the door knob and pulled it down. The door sqeaked open and the lights were off.  
  
"Mr. Raditch..hello" Nikkie said  
  
When Nikkie was about to turn around and leave the lights went on and a big scream filled the halls.  
  
"Welcome Back" Everyone in the room yelled. She was surprised. And completely shocked. She walked in and everyone began hugging her.  
  
"So this is what everyone was doing while I kept trying to call yall" Nikkie said  
  
"Had no clue right" Sean said  
  
"Not even a inch" Nikkie said  
  
"Well at least your back" Emma said  
  
"And here to stay" Ellie said and gave Nikkie a hug.  
  
Everyone was socializing for a while before classed started in the room. But Nikkie stopped and noticed something was wrong.  
  
"Wait...where's Jimmy" Nikkie asked.  
  
Everyone just looked around at each other. All of a sudden someone grabbed Nikkie waist and scared her. The person spun her around and looked into her eyes. To her surprise it was Jimmy. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Missed me" Jimmy said and kissed her again.  
  
"Not much" Nikkie said and laughed.  
  
Everyone was watching. But everyone was also falling in love with the love fest. After 5 minutes more of talking Jimmy told everyone to quiet down.  
  
"SSHhhh.everyone quiet" Jimmy said  
  
Everyone turned to Jimmy and looked at what was going on. They had no clue either what was going.  
  
"Nikkie you know that I like you. So the best way to show it, and to show that you should believe me is by doing this..." Jimmy pointed to J.T.  
  
"J.T. turn it on" Jimmy said and looked back at Nikkie. He grabbed her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. The intro of "U got it bad" played.  
  
"Jimmy" Nikkie said  
  
"For lost times..ok" and they began to dance.  
  
The song that was playing was the song that Nikkie and Jimmy almost danced to. But they were interrupted by the drama. So Jimmy decided to make her smile by playing it on the day she would be staying for good.  
  
"I'm glad your back" Jimmy said as he put his forehead to hers.  
  
A pause came between them and everyone else began dancing along with them.  
  
"Yeah..back for good" Nikkie said. They both smiled and they kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Yup. Sorry that's the end. But not to worry I'll be updating this 1 last time for a little 411 on my new stories and sequel to Finding Each Other.  
  
Holla Back & See Yall Soon  
  
Freeky00 has left the building, But not to worry she will be back!!! 


	16. THE END: READ

Ok, what up. Here's the 411 on all ma stuff.  
  
Ok for the sequel I need at least 3 more reviews before Halloween. (Even if it is from the same person). Ok it will be coming out on November 1.  
  
Ok so make sure to check up. And if anyone who is just reading my story now after it finished and you like it review please. For Me, Thanx.  
  
Love Yall, and ya support.  
  
MMUUAAHHZZ!!!!!!  
  
Holla at Me Write to ya soon. And if ya want to send me a little e-mail about my story my e-mail is : Babyamberita@aol.com  
  
Freeky is coming at ya soon!!!!  
  
Much Love 1 


End file.
